Notice me, kouhai
by Danielle Chocolatt
Summary: [AU] Los Mugiwaras siempre han sido asombrosos sólo que ese talento ha sido ocultado, opacado y sepultado por otros que se hacen llamar mejores que ellos, sin embargo, Bartolomeo está seguro que los Mugiwaras es lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado al Instituto Dressrosa; aunque él ni siquiera se les pueda acercar. (Bartolomeo x OC)
1. Prólogo

**CAPITULO 01: Introducción.**

Era una noche calurosa en el este del Grand Line cuando Bartolomeo, mejor conocido como "caníbal", descubrió a un hombre extraño recorriendo su zona de privilegio, se sentía tan aburrido que decidió salir él mismo del escondite de su pandilla y eliminar al molesto sujeto. Sólo dio puñaladas y golpes nada graves, de todas formas tenía que dejarlo vivo para que fuese y esparciese las noticias sobre a quién le pertenecía el callejón y sus alrededores, en cuanto el hombre corrió temiendo por su vida olvidó un boletín de su Instituto en el suelo cubierto de sangre.

Bartolomeo lo levantó mientras limpiaba el interior de su nariz y leyó sobre el instituto Dressrosa… "Una escuela mixta donde nuestras preocupaciones son tus ambiciones. Aprende, descubre y crea grupos sociales entre los estudiantes"…El boletín se tornó aburrido y planeó arrojarlo al contenedor de basura hasta que observó una imagen de un chico con sombrero de paja, al parecer aquél hombre había comenzado hacer fama en su consejo estudiantil, no cualquier fama, una con verdadero soporte; Barto sintió como un fuego comenzó a apoderarse de su cuerpo, no del fuego que te quema sino del que te anima a seguir adelante, de continuar avanzando.

Desde entonces el callejón no le pareció suficiente, debía conocer más, expandir sus horizontes, además deseaba conocer aquél hombre de sonrisa amplia y cicatriz bajo el ojo _¿Qué clase de hombre será?_ Se preguntó para sus adentros mientras se metía en su cama apenas ordenada.

—Mañana…sin duda iré —murmuró como una promesa para sí mismo—. Iré Luffy-senpai.

Así durmió plácidamente hasta la siguiente mañana…

* * *

 **N/A: Este tan sólo es la introducción a lo que me he planteado hacer desde hace mucho. Desde la aparición de Bartolomeo no ha parado de hacerme reír con cada ocurrencia que hace, así que pensé en hacer una comedia romántica, no sé cuántos capítulos tendrá pero lo más seguro es que sea de corta.**

 **Este fic se publicará los martes así que, ¡nos leemos el próximo martes!**


	2. Odio

**CAPITULO 02: Odio.**

No hay nada que una amenaza de buenos golpes no pueda solventar, pensó Bartolomeo mientras se colocaba el uniforme de su nuevo Instituto; un chaleco marrón claro, camisa blanca, corbata fucsia y pantalones negros, aunque le parecía que aquella elección de paletas había sido elegida por un homosexual decidió ponérsela sin chistar, de todas maneras, conocería a su senpai.

Se miró en el espejo y se sintió feliz de que aquél uniforme no le quitase su masculinidad imponente, rebelde y letal. Arregló su copete con más gel y se marchó a la cocina en búsqueda de un desayuno saludable para el día, una hamburguesa de queso a medio comer del día anterior, fijó su mirada en el reloj y aún no llegaba la hora de tomar el autobús, el nerviosismo de conocer a su senpai se incrementaba con cada segundo durante la noche y como consecuencia se había levantado tres horas antes de su hora para despertar.

Tomó el boletín y continuó leyendo el encabezado sobre los _Mugiwaras_ , le molestó sólo ver la fotografía de su senpai Luffy, conformarse con los nombres de los demás no era suficiente, deseaba saber quiénes eran, sus aficiones, acciones, curso, rostro y, sobre todo, conocer su popularidad.

Ahogó un suspiro y reprimió sus ganas de gritar de la emoción, corrió a su habitación y buscó una cartelera que colgó en la pared más cercana a su cama y pegó la imagen del hombre de sombrero de paja en ella, sería lo mejor que vería antes de dormir. Se palmeó mentalmente y sonrió, aún quedaban dos horas antes de marcharse pero no tenía mucho que hacer en aquel apartamento pequeño, mal oliente y con una única ventana en el cuarto, así que decidió escuchar la radio de su celular, enseguida se reprodujo su canción punk favorita y la contó hasta que no hubo un mañana, incluso se animó a limpiar su cuarto y así se mantuvo hasta que se hizo demasiado tarde…

— ¡Cómo es que ya es hora? —gritó mientras corría tomaba su mochila y salía del apartamento sin importar a quién se llevaba por en medio. Sacó la lengua a una anciana que pidió su ayuda para cruzar la calle y subió a tropezones al autobús, sin saber que una joven de alma comunitaria lo había observado desde su asiento.

Ella intentó mantener la calma ante sus ansias de querer gritarle al chico, más al darse cuenta que llevaba el uniforme de su Instituto su ira se incrementó, maldijo para sus adentros cuando aquél chico se sentó en el único asiento libre del vehículo, a su lado. Se cruzó de brazos e intentó ignorarlo observando por la ventana cómo pasaban cada calle, incluso pudo sonreír cuando pasaron por un puente en donde lograba ver las sirenas y peces, amaba cómo aquellas mujeres de poca ropa ayudaban a los peces en aquél río, en una ciudad industrializada no había nada mejor que pasar por allí y sonreír a aquellas mujeres.

— ¡Mucha ropa! —gritó el hombre junto a ella molestando la paz de todos los pasajeros en el bus. Intentando ignorarlo de mejor manera, sacó su teléfono y colocó una de sus músicas favoritas de uno de los mejores profesores de música que jamás tendrá, Brook. La música comenzó a fluir a través de su organismo y volvió a sentirse viva para la mañana, lista para cualquier desafío que se le presentara, alguien tocó su hombro y al rodar su mirada logró observar a su acompañante, el hombre de largos colmillos, copete de gallo y tinte verde fluorescente, sonreírle cínicamente mientras le mostraba un cuchillo, sacó los auriculares de sus oídos y escuchó la más molesta voz que haya escuchado en su vida.

—Dame tu teléfono —extendió su mano esperando que la mujer pasase de estupefacción a rendición, como todos a los que atracaba, no deseaba volver a ser un ladrón ahora que quería redimirse y conocer a los Mugiwaras pero le es difícil dejar las viejas costumbres, sonreía.

—¿Qué?

—Que me entregues tu teléfono —pidió, esta vez borró su sonrisa durante unos segundos, faltaban apenas cuadras y el semáforo no se detendría por mucho—. El teléfono, ahora. —no podía hacer nada por ahora, sólo darle su preciado teléfono que con tanto esfuerzo su padre logró comprar, no con gran esfuerzo del todo, de todas maneras su padre es uno de los más reconocidos empresarios, Crocodile. En cuanto le entregó su móvil el hombre se levantó y marchó del auto, tragicamente, ambos se debían bajar en la misma parada de autobús y ella observó molesta cómo el chico caminaba como si nada pasase justo frente a sus ojos, decidió entonces que lo odiaría con todas sus fuerzas.

Las puertas del Instituto se abrieron e intentó mantener sus ojos en cualquier cosa que la distrajese de cualquier venganza que lograse maquinar en su cerebro.

—¡Hey, Alex! —escuchó una voz tras ella y se emocionó al ver a su compañera del curso anterior, Nami, con su hermoso cabello largo amarrado a una coleta y excelente promedio llegaba a ser un gran partido para muchos de los chicos del lugar, la chica gritó el nombre de su amiga y ambas se abrazaron mientras un fanboy observaba desde la oscuridad.

Escondido en un rincón, Bartolomeo observaba el giro de acontecimientos, no lograba creer las imágenes que sus ojos enviaban a su cerebro. La gata ladrona se encontraba frente a él.

Su cabello, naranja.

Sus ojos, marrones.

Su piel, suave a la vista.

No lo merecía, no merecía tal espectáculo luego de ser quien es, ser como es. Ella lucía brillante a sus ojos, como una estrella, la más hermosa del universo. Su cuerpo no lograba moverse de donde estaba, agua comenzaba a salirse de los ojos y no paraba de sorber el líquido que salía de su nariz, estaba emocionado por tal visión, la de su neesan frente a él, sonriendo a una triste chica de la cuál él no se interesaba en lo más mínimo.

Pronto un chico se unió al par, Bartolomeo no le conocía pero su nariz lograba ser muy prominente a su rostro, su nariz...la nariz puntiaguda.

Comenzó a ordenar su puzzle mental y concluyó que aquél hombre no era nadie más que Sogeking, el gran guerrero del mar, Sogeking, internamente cantó la canción de la isla de dónde aquél magnifico héroe proviene.

—Soge soge soge~ —tarareaba para sí mismo mientras intentaba acercarse a una esquina más cercana a ellos, aunque le costó bastante por las lágrimas y el temblar de su cuerpo.

—Un chico me robó pero todo está bien, Usopp-kun —habló la intrusa entre los mugiwaras.

—Vaya problema y yo que pensaba que este año sería distinto —la hermosa voz de Nami se escuchó desilusionada.

—Sí, sí, más cuando nos estamos reuniendo después de tanto tiempo —completó Sogeking.

—Hablando de eso, vamos tarde a clase —comentó la chica preocupada.

—¡Porqué no lo dijiste antes? —dijeron los otros los dos al unísono.

Bartolomeo sólo pudo observarlos alejarse en el extenso pasillo mientras intentaba calmar todos sus sentimientos encontrados. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante el hecho de que a la chica a la que hurtó el móvil resultó ser amiga de los mugiwaras, entonces imaginó la reacción desaprobadora de Sogeking y Nami por lo que le hizo a su amiga, lloró pero en seguida se compuso y pensó en una manera de disculparse con la chica y así conocer a sus senpais.

El timbre resonó por la Institución dando tan sólo unos segundos de oportunidad a Bartolomeo para llegar a su primera clase, un hombre de largo cabello alborotado y morado le recibió con una falsa sonrisa de bienvenida y le ordenó sentarse al lado de una chica de grandes pechos y cabello rosa, le pareció atractiva a primera vista pero nada se comparaba a la hermosa Robin o a la ardiente Nami, se sonrojó tan sólo de pensar en sus nee-san.

—Supongo que al ser el primer día debo presentarme, alumnos —habló el maestro—. Soy Caesar Clown, su profesor de química y física, espero que todos se esfuercen al máximo para pasar mi materia.

—Sí —respondieron la mayoría de los estudiantes, excepto Bartolomeo, poco le importaba lo que le dijesen o lo que explicase el profesor. Las dos horas parecieron una eternidad hasta que finalmente el receso de clases llegó.

Antes de que pudiese pisar el pasillo a la salida múltiples chicas le empujaron y le hicieron caer, "Cavendish-sama, Cavendish-sama" era lo único que escuchó surgir de la voz chillonas de esas chicas, se levantó y gruñó cuando el chico llamado Cavendish pasó frente a él y sacudió su rubio cabello desperdigando una colonia tan dulce que parecía femenina. Enseguida tomó el camino contrario y salió a tomar aire al campus del Instituto, mientras caminaba las personas a su alrededor se apartaban, algunas por miedo a su apariencia, otras por rumores que se esparcían sobre él.

A la distancia observó a los mugiwaras sentados bajo un árbol de cerezo conversando sobre quién sabe qué, las lágrimas fluían tan rapido como sus emociones, tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no quedarse ciego por toda la luz que ellos emitían, lloró tan desconsolado que sus ojos se tornaron rojos rapidamente.

—No...no merezco tal bendición —murmuró entre sollozos.

Paso un buen rato antes de que decidiese acercarse unos pocos centímetros más hasta que observó a la chica de la mañana. Algo pequeña, cabello negro y corto, ojos cortantes e influyentes, bufó al ver lo cerca que ella estaba de sus sempais, lo confiada que golpeaba amistosamente a Roronoa, cómo molestaba a Sanji y la manera en que ofrecía comida a Luffy. Se acercó más y logró escuchar su conversación.

—Hahaha no puedo creer que hayas tenido que estudiar bajo un tutor personal, Alex, eso no es nada _Super_ —comentó Franky.

—Mira quién habla, ¿cómo es eso que tuviste que sobrevivir con té, Franky? —todos rieron por su manera de cortar la emoción a su nakama—, no deberías burlarte, Sanji~

—¿E-eh? Alex-chan, dijiste que no dirías nada —habló intentando convencer a la mujer.

—No diré nada, tranquilo —respondió al verlo tan lamentable.

—Por cierto, Al-chan, te envié un mensaje para que me esperases en la puerta del instituto —habló Robin haciendo que Bartolomeo casi se desmallase.

—¿No sabias, Robin? —la azabache negó— Alguien hurtó el teléfono a Alex.

—Vaya delincuencia —Brook sorbió té—, espero no me roben, aunque yo sólo tengo huesos yohohohoho~

—¿Cómo lucía? —cuestionó Zoro.

—Veamos... —la chica puso su mano en el mentón intentando recordar al hombre que le hurtó el teléfono—, cabello verde, moreno, voz molesta... Eso es todo lo que recuerdo, no quise verlo demasiado.

—Con esa descripción podría pensar que es Zoro —respondió Chopper.

—Shishishishi~ ¿era fuerte?

—No lo sé, Luffy. Lo que sé es que cuando lo vea no lo dejaré ir —todos la observaron durante unos segundos antes de comenzar a reír a carcajadas— ¿eh?

—¿No lo dejaras ir? —bromeó Usopp— ¿él te hurtó y te gusta por eso, Alex-chan~?

—¡Claro que no!

—Admítelo —continuó Nami con la broma.

—¡NO!

* * *

 **N/A: Sólo para aclarar; no, a Alex aún no le gusta Barto, aún falta para que eso pase. Nos leemos en el martes 27.**


	3. Disculpándose

**NOTICE ME, KOUHAI**

 **Capítulo 02: Disculpándose.**

Escondido en un escondrijo intentó aclarar su garganta antes de presentarse ante cualquiera de sus sempais, incluso dudaba de querer aparecer frente a ellos.

 _Soy un desastre._

 _No les gustaré._

Frases de desmotivación cruzaban por su cabeza y le hacían dudar más y más sobre qué debía hacer cuando estuviese frente a ellos, apenas si contenía la emoción de estar a unos metros cerca de ellos. Los mugiwaras ni siquiera le habían visto mientras comían helado a gusto, pues el parque más cercano les brindaba gran comodidad y un agradable tiempo juntos después de los años recesivos que tuvieron. Respiraba descontroladamente, luego de la charla que había escuchado entre ellos y la chica a la que había asaltado no tenía valor suficiente como para verlos a la cara,

—Eres una desgracia como fan, Bartolomeo —escuchó decir a su Luffy-sempai mental, lloró para sus adentros y comenzó a caminar deprimido a su casa.

Al llegar no pudo hacer más sino deprimirse peor al observar una habitación superficialmente limpia, pero vacía en el interior, se sintió enseguida como el hombre más solo sobre la faz de la tierra así que se sentó en su cama y pidió al cartel de Luffy que le convirtiese en alguien genial, tan genial como él.

Sin darse cuenta el sueño se hubo apoderado de él y apenas despertaba en mitad de la noche, recordó los deberes que debía hacer para el día siguiente y se dispuso a hacerlos como plan de redención y aceptación a su nueva vida como estudiante. Pasaron las horas y de nuevo el sueño que Morfeo le profirió se disipó al escuchar una alarma infernal, pero no recordaba haber programado alarma alguna, el día anterior se había despertado por excitación y había eliminado cualquier alarma que sonase así que ¿de dónde surgía aquel sonido? No se quejó por la música que sonaba, pues resultaba ser de Brook, le molestó el hecho de que no supiese de dónde provenía y ni siquiera recordó el descargar disco alguno de su sempai, lo descargaría después ahora que recordaba.

¿Dónde? ¿De dónde?

Siguió el sonido del Rey del Soul y terminó encontrando de dónde provenía, el teléfono que hurtó... Miró la alarma, 5:30 a.m. ¿Esa chica se levantaba diariamente a esa hora?

—Es una maldita loca —bufó poniendo fin a la canción de Brook. No se había molestado el día anterior a ver las cosas que esa chica tenía en la memoria del teléfono hasta ahora, decidió desbloquear el teléfono e informarse de todo lo relacionado con la chica. De cierta manera, era violar la privacidad de la azabache, pero ya le había hurtado no podía haber nada peor, de una manera u otra terminaría disculpándose y terminar en buenos términos con una amiga de sus sempais.

Abrió la galería de imágenes y se deleitó con fotografías antiguas de sus sempais, ni siquiera aparecía la chica de cabellos negros, sólo Nami, Usopp, Robin, Franky, Chopper, Sanji, Zoro y Luffy, eso creyó hasta que encontró una selfie que no esperaba, se trataba de la chica sonriente y sonrojada junto a otro chico que no reconocía, tez morena, ojeras bajos sus ojos y un oscuro cabello, más oscuro que el de la chica.

Supuso entonces que seguro se trataba del novio o de algún crush, no sabía precisarlo porque nunca había estado enamorado más que de sus sempais o de la sangre de antiguos enemigos.

El tiempo pasó y tuvo que dejar el celular de lado, se marchó a darse una ducha y cuando hubo terminado recordó cómo conoció a la chica el día anterior.

—Oh, en el autobús —habló mientras mordía un pan mohoso que dudó haber comprado en algún tiempo cercano, quizá era de hace una semana cuando robó las compras de una madre soltera, no lo recordaba—, sólo debo esperarla en la parada o algo... —mordió de nuevo el pan, vaya sí que le gustaba comer pan aunque no estaba seguro de que el moho fuese mejor acompañante que queso o jamón.

Guardó los deberes que con tanto fervor hizo en su mochila y salió cargando en sus manos el teléfono de la chica, quizá sería la perfecta oportunidad de acercarse más a sus sempais, ni siquiera estaba seguro de si aquella chica era o no parte de los Mugiwara así que odió el haberle hurtado de aquella manera tan insensible.

Espero durante diez minutos que llegase el autobús indicado. Entró y observó a la chica al final de los asientos, un hombre de rostro sospechoso le hablaba a la chica con intensiones dudosas, apartando a las personas del pasillo llegó hasta el asiento y miró al hombre con atención.

—Vamos, sé que te pones esas faldas tan cortas por algo, nee-san~

—No. Me das asco, largo —su rostro era calmo considerando la situación, demasiado calmo, incluso molestaba a Bartolomeo. Ninguna mujer respetable debería estar tan calma en momentos de peligro y más cuando un hombre de ese tipo se les acerca, pensó.

—Vamos, no seas tan amargada —el hombre peligrosamente acerco su mano repleta de pecados al rostro de Alex, pero antes que la tocase la chica le tomó el brazo y le amenazó con la mirada— ¿Q-qué?

—¿Qué? —musitó la chica acercándose al hombre y colocando su peso contra el brazo de él— ¿acaso creíste que no me defendería, mugroso? ¿No sabes quién soy yo? —el hombre apenas logró negar con su cabeza con nerviosismo—, soy hija de la peor persona que encontrarás, idiota, soy Alex —se acercó lo suficiente a él y susurró a su oído—...Alex Crocodile.

—¿Eh! —Gritó el hombre impresionado y dolido por su brazo, con una fuerza aplicada inteligentemente Alex logró lesionarle algunos tendones, como pudo el hombre deshizo el agarre y corrió fuera del autobús.

Bartolomeo estaba impresionado por la habilidad de la chica, resultó ser más fuerte de lo que imaginó. Sin darse cuenta en pocos momentos llegó al instituto, pero estaba tan impresionado que apenas lograba apartar la mirada de la mujer, ella lo notó y amenazó con la mirada fría que sólo dedicaba a personas realmente detestables, como los amigos de su padre, por ejemplo.

Al bajar, Barto se mantuvo a distancia observando como sonreía a todas las personas que se aceraban a ella, no comprendía porqué le odiaba a él, ah, por el celular... no se lo logró regresar por el pervertido del bus y ahora estaba tan impresionado y fascinado, al menos hasta que vio cuando ella se acercó a Luffy, Zoro y otro chico de cabello negro, era el chico de la fotografía al que ella sonreía sonrojada. Enfocando su mirada notó que, al igual que en la selfie, Alex sonreía nerviosamente.

No entendía pero aun así prefirió mirar a sus sempais a la distancia.

Duró tanto tiempo sin prestar atención en clases que dudó que los deberes saliesen como debían, formó pareja para un examen sorpresa que estaba seguro que reprobaría y salió al receso sin mirar a nadie en los pasillos, todos parecían temerle así que hacían las cosas más fáciles para él. Caminó sin intervenciones hasta el comedor escolar, y encontró en su camino al chico más engreído y narcisista que conocería en su vida.

—¡A chocado a Cavendish-sama! —gritaron mujeres desde los alrededores, sonrojadas por el rubio frente a ellas pero asqueadas por el hombre de cabellera verde fluorescente. El rubio y el pelo verde se miraron durante un momento, ambos impactados.

Que feo, pensó Cavendish.

Su rostro irradia luz, pensó Bartolomeo.

Ambos molestos con la presencia del otro comenzaron a pelear con palabras, como si fuesen aceite y agua. Afortunadamente, al instante apareció Koala, la vice presidenta estudiantil, y los separó haciendo que las barras a favor de Cavendish por parte de las chicas del sitio y los reproches de la existencia de Bartolomeo cesaran.

Bartolomeo se sentó alejado de los demás y maldijo su suerte de no llevar comida y no tener dinero para comprar, estaba realmente hambriento. Su estómago rugió pidiendo el almuerzo de alguno de sus compañeros, no estaría mal hurtar alguno...sólo uno. Se acercó a un chico de estatura media.

—Oye, tú —le llamó haciendo que el chico se pusiese nervioso, había escuchado rumores de aquél caníbal, sin duda lo comería, no deseaba ser comido, lanzó la bandeja de comida al cielo y salió corriendo lejos de aquél hombre peligroso— Gracias.

Ser él resultaba ser más fácil de lo que creía. Salió al patio de la escuela y se sentó a comer bajo un árbol, muchos estudiantes le miraban con desagrado al verlo comer, aunque no importaba. Le impresionaba el hecho de que aún no encontraba a la chica con la que debía disculparse.

—¿Dónde podrás estar? —habló con su boca repleta de comida. Los arbustos tras de él sonaron al compás de algunos pasos, Barto giró la cabeza y, apartando algunas plantas que estorbaban en sus ojos, miró a los dos estudiantes frente a él, ninguno podía verle oculto tras esos arbustos pero aun así decidió hacer una barrera imaginaria, como solía hacer cuando era pequeño, cruzando los dedos de sus manos, sonrió terminando la comida de un bocado.

Al ponerse cómodo logró ver claramente a los dos estudiantes, resultaba ser Alex junto al chico de cabello negro y ojeras, ahora que le veía bien entendía un poco porqué la chica se sonrojaba al estar cerca. Callado como estaba decidió escuchar la conversación de ambos.

—¿Que deseas hablar conmigo, Lex-ya?

—Verás, Law-kun... —ahora que la miraba era más femenina de lo que él creía, movía sus hombros nerviosamente y su rostro se encontraba más rojo que la sangre que en sus manos ha caído— ...Desde hace un buen tiempo, _-años-_ , me he estado preguntando si...

—No —interrumpió tajante.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué?

—No saldré contigo, Lex-ya —aclaró.

—Y-yo...P-pero espero que esto no... —tartamudeaba apenas conteniendo una pena restringida, ella sentía que todo aquello había sido una mala idea, una malísima idea desde el principio.

—Esto no afectará nuestra amistad, no hay problema —Law no era el malo de la película, simplemente no podía fingir sentimientos que no sentía hacia aquella chica, más que una compañera de clase resultaba ser una amiga a la que apreciaba más que nada y le apenaba el pensar cómo se sentiría ella ante su rechazo, de hecho, vaya que la veía fatal, aquellos ojos que siempre le animaban a continuar esforzándose por un futuro donde él sería médico estaban reprimiendo lágrimas con mucho esfuerzo, y la sonrisa falsa que sus carnosos labios lograron partirle el corazón—, lo siento... por no corresponderte, Alex.

Era la primera vez que decía su nombre completo y tornaba su espalda a alguien en aquel estado, pero sentía que ella necesitaba tiempo a solas para soltar entre lágrimas el rechazó que él le había ocasionado y tenía razón pues en cuanto él estuvo lo suficientemente lejos el llanto brotó sin importarle nada.

El caníbal había estado observando sin creerse lo que pasó frente a sus ojos, ni siquiera su mandíbula cerraba al verle llorar, se veía tan frágil, débil, sin ánimos de vivir ¿dónde había quedado la mirada llena de odio y amenazas?

Debería darle su celular ahora, quizá eso la anime; pensó Bartolomeo dándose ánimos de salir de donde se encontraba. En cuanto se acercó a la chica y se agachó para estar a su nivel, dijo:—O-oye, ten...quería disculparme por el teléfono y... —Alex apartó sus manos del rostro y al cruzar miradas con el pelo verde no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, con llanto descontrolado se abalanzó sobre Bartolomeo y se desahogó sin importarle empapar la camisa del Caníbal— ¡O-oye!

* * *

 **N/A: Son las 4 am, debo despertar a las 8 am... si, a veces detesto la inspiración. Nos leemos, probablemente, el 31 de Octubre con un especial. Lo he posteado antes, pero ha sido por la emoción. Siganme en Wattpad como Danielle_Chocolatt.**


	4. Se busca

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f0f61906ef7603819f7aa09d2ba75c55"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"N/A: Este capítulo, aunque es de temática de Halloween, es totalmente CANON. Tarde en subir capítulos por cortes constantes del internet, intentaré subir un capitulo más antes que acabe el año./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3dff6917291ddf3ac8ae315147e904d2"Alex pasó vergüenza al darse cuenta que la cordura se esfumó al abrazar al chico más odiable que haya conocido jamás, así que se separó bruscamente, arrancó el celular de las manos del chico de cabello chillón, musitó un em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'Si hablas sobre esto' /emy acto seguido pasó su dedo índice por el cuello, insinuando que se moriría si divulgaba que estaba llorando como una cría./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4613435d8ce114129f7d53aacbd9cdce"Caminó al baño, limpió su rostro y restauró su maquillaje, agradeció que ninguno de sus nakamas supiesen de su largo enamoramiento con Torao, sabía que incluso Zoro intervendría en aquél proceso de 'duelo' si se llegase a saber, afortunadamente conocía tan bien a Law que estaba segura que él no diría nada de lo ocurrido...nada, pero el chico que le hurtó el teléfono no le producía confianza, sentía que en algún momento él podría decir algo sobre Law y ella. No confiaba pero dejaría las cosas estar, por ahora.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a28cdb501124cc9884b35d65013541c"Aunque amaba el pasar tiempo con sus amigos decidió irse a casa al salir de las clases, al llegar nadie le esperaba, sólo un café frío acompañado por sobras destinadas a la basura. Sabía que su padre no llegaría hasta tarde y aunque esperase su llegada él se iría a descansar directamente. Se encerró en su cuarto y dejó el teléfono cargando para el día siguiente, no le interesaba quién o qué pudiese transcurrir en su vida social en esos momentos pero entonces un tono personalizado comenzó a sonar, no recordaba a quién asignó ese tono así que se levantó y miró el contacto, Hancock./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c6b78151c95df369ad4c70d62bb0ac2"No, la emperatriz no era su amiga, tampoco llegaba a ser compañera. Desde que Alex conoció a Luffy –antes que Hancock-, Boa se empeñaba en averiguar qué sentía Luffy por las chicas a su alrededor, resultaba ser la chica más sobre protectora y, a su vez, desconfiada de su propio amor no-correspondido por Luffy. ¿Contestar o no contestar?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="00da3bc6b65695211bfe672512a2320f"Deslizó el dedo por la pantalla para contestar: — ¿Sí? ¿Quién es? —solía preguntarle aunque supiese de quién se trataba, la emperatriz simplemente le resultaba insoportable./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b259b4effeb547daa492a08e9c5f2ae7"—Boa Hancock —Sentenció—. ¿Sabes dónde está Luffy?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8975d0045d55fea75e441be733eddad7"— ¿Acaso tú, la gran Boa Hancock, no sabe dónde puede estar Luffy? —el sarcasmo surgía como veneno pero era por el mal humor en el que se encontraba—. Olvídalo, no, no he visto a Luffy desde que salimos de clases... ¿Porqué?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aea7a552a44e7ff5eba95f480b142b0a"—¿Por qué? —gritó, Alex tuvo que alejarse del auricular— ¡Dicen que ese idiota de Doflamingo le llamó y no salió! —el teléfono vibró e hizo saber a Alex que le había llegado un mensaje, aunque intentaba escuchar a Boa por su aparente problema— ¡Y ninguno de esos amigos de Luffy me contesta, estoy preocupada! —el teléfono vibró de nuevo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7cde7340c086c866dd9423de2cb5c61d"—Ya, ya... No sé que decirte, yo también estoy preocupada ahora./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f2273443e4bf1e72a12d04ec536f6f7d"—¡No más que yo!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="92aaf4c460ed88213a974e1f4c49c2d1"—Sí, sí —suspiró—. Te dejo, haré algunas llamadas —aunque la emperatriz deseó interrumpirla no rogaría a una extraña que sólo llamaba para preguntarle cosas de su amor así que dejó que cortase la llamada. Deslizó el dedo por la pantalla mientras se recostaba sobre la almohada, un mensaje era de Sanji y el otro de Usopp, el teléfono vibró de nuevo y fijó en que el tercer mensaje era de Chopper./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="33d532ca965ba99caaf40151c60bf0a5"Sentía que serian spam y eso le molestaba, abrió el de Chopper quien sin duda no le mentiría o alagaría en un mensaje:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="14a5440724ccee0fc9a525aba6d9ae0b"Alex-chan, no sabemos nada de Luffy, vamos a buscarlo en los alrededores del Instituto (/o\\). Tengo miedo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="797f0f7ad6ff362575dba23f610fc79e"La cosa, sin duda, iría en serio pues abrió el mensaje de Sanji:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f7e7b989663ac91fd6f47204c60966f"Lamento molestarte Alex-chwaaaaaannn, 3 3 pero no conseguimos a Luffy por ningún sitio, ¿sabes donde esta? ¡Le hemos estado buscando durante una hora! 3 3 xoxo /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55c6e38536d1eaff47b574b4ee149e0a"Y, por último, abrió el del mentiroso Usopp que resultó ser casi el mismo mensaje de los demás:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5760cb5be6b81ef30f1ef5a37c74ec6c"¡Luffy se ha perdido! Tranquila, Zoro esta conmigo buscándolo (Espero no se pierda también) ¡Llámame, quizá sea un fantasma quien se lo llevo! :'O/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="61e9bbeb2280ba95fb2d0cb974e1c861"Usopp solía exagerar ciertas cosas así que no hizo mucho caso, pero al ser tres mensajes seguidos decidió cambiarse el uniforme por algo más cómodo combinado con una chaqueta como las que suele usar el director de la escuela, Doflamingo, y salió sólo con el teléfono y llaves en mano. Encontró a su padre bajándose del auto y ambos se miraron sin siquiera dirigir palabra, ella siguió su camino y, en vez de irse en bus como solía hacer, caminó observando sus alrededores en busca de un sombrero de paja./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e641bb0732ac49fed4421ff5c5f4b29"No encontró nada y tuvo que llamar a Chopper para ubicarse con ellos, si Zoro iba con Usopp, Sanji y Chopper iban solos, sin duda escogería formar pareja con Chopper y evitar en lo posible al pervertido del grupo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0fdafe32ce39126f4e99d62b5be1731"El pequeño reno le indicó que le esperaría a la entrada del Instituto pero en vez de encontrárselo observó a la profesora de baile, Viola, con rostro preocupado. Corrió un poco para llegar a su lado y la profesora soltó un suspiro de satisfacción./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9bc348a86a1be37b490feb7db424c51"—Me alegro que estés aquí, Alex-chan —Sus ojos parecieron leer el alma de Alex y ella sólo tragó saliva,rumores decían que aquella particular profesora amante del flamenco podía ver cosas alrededor de una milla, simples rumores que espantaban a cualquiera—. Hay varios grupos buscando a Mugiwara no Luffy.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="04b5fe2a86048f43d0b425afaec6e057"Si me permite preguntarle, sensei, ¿cómo se perdió? —aventuró a preguntar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="519501e742ccf46ce27ad2653ce639dc"—Se cree que en realidad se perdió en los pasillos pero no se sabe con exactitud... —su voz pareció quebrarse—, todos ustedes están bajo mi cargo y aun así, yo... —sintió como su voz se quebraba y paró de hablar durante unos segundos antes de proseguir:—. Vamos, iremos a buscarlo dentro de la escuela./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be02432a93da9b3dc41ea3bf72d2a45e"Asintió y caminó junto a ella. El primer piso se encontraba vacío y apenas consiguieron alguna cucaracha que se cruzó en su camino he hizo que se separasen por el susto, ahora Alex se encontró sola recorriendo el segundo piso de la escuela y mirando por todos lados intentando conseguir a Luffy o a alguien que le avisase sobre la situación pero todos los salones se encontraron sin nada en el interior sino solos pupitres vacíos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2428301a1771ff5bca2b877dcdc60937"Al llegar al segundo piso y entrar en el tercer salón gritó y saltó del susto por un montón de muñecos que cayeron sobre ella como lluvia de granizo, al apartar las cuerdas de todos y dejarlos en el suelo, observó lo que parecía un brazo en el suelo:—sangre...murmuró, se acercó intentando ver de donde provenía. No pudo musitar palabra en cuanto vio a Law tirado en el suelo con un charco de sangre a su alrededor, ahogó un grito y cayó al suelo, desmayada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d1cd700b38e250be9afa56a111a8d34"Pasaron horas, o quizá minutos pero Alex no estaba segura de ello cuando despertó. Recordó entonces el estado en el que se encontraba el hombre que la rechazó sentimentalmente y le buscó por el sitio pero no había rastros de él, ni siquiera una mancha de sangre que probase que él había estado allí, desangrándose... El lugar se encontraba solo y Alex comenzó a entrar en pánico al escuchar algunos gritos en la lejanía, deslizó las puertas del aula y decidió explorar el lugar por sus propios medios. Encendió la linterna del celular y exploró con los ojos el pasillo por el que caminaba, otro grito fue escuchado, la ansiedad comenzó a tomar lo mejor de ella y le hizo correr hacia la salida consiguiendo frente a ella el causante de los gritos de dolor, aunque ella no sabia sobre ello./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d86ffd3576f9ba7c49c52000383f6a5"—¡Cavendish! —Gritó aliviada por conseguir a alguien en aquel extenso instituto. Notó, al observar su rostro, que él no era el mismo rubio narcisista de siempre, se movía extrañamente con un objeto metálico en su mano mientras se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa cínica en su rostro. No estaba segura de lo que ocurría pero tan pronto como parpadeó sintió como una brisa hizo ondear su cabello corto, quedó estupefacta al mirar a Bartolomeo frente a ella deteniendo el ataque de Cavendish./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="29b63f3b85b9ca400d572738e345404d"¿Qué sucede, rubio? —molestó Barto a Cavendish quien súbitamente cayó al suelo aparentemente rendido por el sueño— ¿Qué le pasa a este? —Escuchó el ruido de alguien cayendo al suelo, al girar se sorprendió al ver a Alex sudando e intentando calmar su agitada respiración. No pensó, actuó en seguida y la agitó como si fuese ayudarla a tranquilizarse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c60e31b094d55135d33f03951bf2ea6f"—¡Deja de agitarme! —instó desesperada. Más fue la confusión y emoción del momento que la sorpresa de verle a él ayudándola. Suspiró aunque eso no le ayudó a calmarse y miró el rostro confundido de su acompañante peli verde— ...necesito tomar algo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="78d13ba32a819f6b5abb36819b9441b5"Bartolomeo se sintió repentinamente nervioso, sonreía por mera inercia hasta que reparó en el estado de la chica frente a él, no veía en ella la misma energía de siempre, en cambio la veía demasiado cansada. Sintió entonces una necesidad enorme por buscar la bebida a la chica pero ¿cómo dejarla allí en el suelo, tan frágil, al lado de un esquizofrénico? Desesperado, se levantó y la cargó como si fuese su esposa al finalizar la boda y corrió al café abierto más cercano, que estaba más o menos a dos cuadras de allí lo que causo que muchas personas les viesen juntos, entre ellos, Sabo y Koala./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="783257744cac14d2b4357cba3152590a"La sentó en una silla de la parte externa del café de las sirenas, gritó que le llevasen un vaso de agua y enseguida se lo sirvieron, Alex sólo veía a Bartolomeo ir y venir pidiendo y trayendo cosas para que ella ingiriese./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="469e5ecd65fa02a067f4da56559ef0bc"Sonrió. Que escena más divertida —pensó. Escuchó los murmullos de las demás personas del local y sintió el calor acumularse en sus mejillas, seguramente las personas pensarían en ambos como pareja, no es que le importase lo que dijesen los demás, sólo se sentía demasiado mal con la ajetreada noche que no lograba si quiera sentir la suave brisa que agitaba su cabellera./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="33e737ea9e15ea9308913c225a504877"— ¿Y? ¿Deseas algo más? —preguntó el caníbal muy cerca del rostro de la pelinegro, le apartó de ella y le hizo sentarse para sorber tranquilamente la soda que le había llevado. Él la observaba fijamente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f426376afee60debd7b64e0278cffdce"—¿Quieres dejar de observarme así?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="08148bf31cac84b4b66646e4bd87c2d8"—¿Eh?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e9e104018e9d5f533f0ccce25b36cb7"—¡Deja de observarme! —gritó esta vez, haciendo que él se sonrojase y cruzado de brazos mirase a otro sitio. Pasaron así unos minutos hasta que su tono de celular le avisó que tenia una llamada entrante, deslizó su dedo sobre el bloqueo y contestó sin revisar el numero telefónico./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d7176355e934ba7b5065546cd31519d"¡Aleeeeex-chan! —Aquella voz, deseosa de atención, casi deja sorda a Alex, aunque seguro le aseguró un dolor de cabeza futuro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8cc5fe6b10e34449589ce8486e5ab983"—¡Sanji, no grites! —gritó ella de vuelta, enseguida los ojos de Bartolomeo se iluminaron al escuchar el nombre de su sempai pero cambió a una mirada fulminante en cuanto Alex continuó hablando:— No sé que demonios se traían entre manos con lo que sucedió en el instituto pero.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="226ecb3da73023830a36442a1da00b55"Ah, sobre eso, Alex-chan —interrumpió— esto... ¿podrías volver? Estamos en una reunión sobre eso/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e26984d657c1e71a6c4e7741a007dbc7"—No. No quiero ir —contestó./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ddbd00739f18de9c9e6edba49abe1368"¿Eh? ¿Porqué?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c08acbb64e0f8f8783b8deb5d307de30"—Sólo no quiero ir —tan cansada como estaba finalizó la llamada. Miró a Bartolomeo, quien la observaba con un rostro de desaprobación, una mirada fea e intimidante si alguien le llegase a preguntar— ¿Qué?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae92df15c7efbb329316dc879e2909ef"—Rechazar la invitación de uno de los mugiwaras —musitó con molestia en su voz, pasó a una voz esperanzadora cuando dijo con chispa en los ojos— ¡Si ellos me invitaran a algún sitio!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dc79365eb5d21236770046aa1dabf0bc"— A ti... ¿te agradan ellos, no?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="84bfed80226dcee4256f23fe7e0e6ad1"—¿Agradar? ¡Los admiro! —confesó. Sorbiendo lo ultimo que restaba de la bebida llegó a la conclusión que llevar al peliverde a la reunión no sería tan mala idea, de hecho, si realmente les admiraba aquello serviría de agradecimiento por lo que hizo por ella./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef88935004f6044fcc1217d37ff49e1f"—¿Quieres ir? —los ojos y el aura de Bartolomeo en seguida cambiaron a uno realmente luminoso, asintió por falta de palabras. Ambos dejaron la propina en la mesa y partieron de nuevo al instituto, no quería pensar si quiera en Trafalgar o en el rubio que la atacó, apenas y digería la idea de su salvador de colmillos afilados. Suspiro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9668211299d7d09fe015eb9eda2c6895"Llegaron al Instituto sin más demora o conversaciones innecesarias, en el portón se encontraron a Roronoa, Chopper, Usopp y Sanji, el cuarteto parecía estar lúgubre hasta que llegó Alex, enseguida Sanji la abrazó./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="04a3069e0a1843db71c899b1b1b5eb89"—¡Me alegró que vinieses, Alex-chan!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03423e97044eb1ba008e55ffad2b3653"—Sí, sí, sólo vine por las explicaciones y por este chico de aquí —les presentó entonces a Bartolomeo pero él no pudo musitar palabra y rompió a llorar mientras alejaba su mirada de ellos, alegando que eran demasiado brillantes, Alex lo ignoró y fijó su atención en los demás—¿Y entonces? —los chicos se miraron entre ellos con rostros dudosos— ¡y bien! —insistió,esta vez alzando más la voz./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7eb72f9bc57eaafc3e4cf0c775840821"—Todo fue una broma —musitó una voz que ella conocía muy bien, quizá demasiado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e8dfe05028ca6153a60313d2f1e3fb21"—¡Law! —gritó la pelinegra, notó en seguida que sus brazos se encontraban bien, lo abrazó sin pensarlo demasiado y se separó de él con una mirada cuestionadora./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c340d96634121a703b36e637eeeb7207"—¡Happy Halloween! —otra voz se le unió de repente, su risa resonó por el lugar, en seguida se supo que resultaba ser el mismísimo director Doflamingo— Vaya, vaya... parece que al final no funciono muy bien./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d1cfb9a92b630bd6e7667d9e9fd56b1"—...no comprendo—confesó./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="686bbd4540d47de8d43a9f93f8f13108"—Los mugiwaras y Law me ayudarían a ambientar todo pero al parecer Cavendish terminó por alterarse... —sonrió bajo aquellos lentes—. Espero no te haya lastimado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6442a448a34f8f913816e4e28adb17a1"—No —se sentía engañada, por sus amigos, su crush, incluso el director estaba en ello pero:— ¿Y Luffy?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8007c0d636828c7a96993ce7f261f5d2"Law suspiró despreocupado:— Se durmió en el salón de detención./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25b0753c0d76e17d1c85bf96a60f7130"Dormido, nada raro de Luffy. Luego de ver como llegaba la profesora Violet decidió que se iría a casa. Pasase lo que pasase esperaba que la molestia se fuese en cuanto pudiese, aunque su padre no consideró lo mismo. Pasada las 11 de la noche, él tenía como regla cerrar la puerta definitivamente sin dejar paso a nadie, a Alex se le olvidó por completo esa regla primordial, la odiaba./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="31785d1a715a7f594829c6dccbbdf5a7"Pasó la noche en la puerta abrazada a su chaqueta./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p 


	5. Shit, new year

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="877745d2193f3f9dd6ceb02eaee6b7c2"Así como Alex pasó la noche a la intemperie aquél halloween estaba segura que lo pasaría fuera aquella noche de invierno, sólo bajo las constantes estrellas del día de navidad, el frío era insoportable pero esta vez estaba preparada para cualquier situación que se le presentase. Hacia dos noches que preparó un bolso de acampada para pasárselo fuera de casa, no visitaría a nadie, estaba segura que sus amigos tendrían con quien pasar las navidades y no deseaba ser una molestia para dar bienvenida a un año nuevo que vendría a ser igual que el año que deja atrás./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7c5466548e5599d4a773e83b977f9cba"¿Porqué no pasar el año con su padre, Crocodile?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="729174a31b0c7d5953f221e44265317f"Sencillo, a él no le agradan ninguna de esas celebraciones y, por supuesto, se la pasa en casa únicamente bebiendo su whisky sin hacer caso a la presencia de Alex, desde que su madre murió supo que pasaría el resto de su vida sola, dependiendo de su padre solo por el dinero para sus estudios. Miró al cielo, no le importaba demasiado, algún día le demostraría que triunfaría sin siquiera pertenecer a su compañía./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2e52bc3bd1a36c1cea8cd52b9c37c7e"Apretó su mochila aún más a su espalda y se encaminó a caminar por las calles del Grand Line, con una sonrisa en su rostro, las cosas que haría no estaban demasiado claras ni en su mente pero aún así paró al encontrar un café abierto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="223fabfd7f6ab58b8b06de95c85e73f8"Benditos sean los que trabajan un 31 de Diciembre, pensó, al instante ese pensamiento se disipó en cuanto el dueño le pidió que se marcharse porque cerrarían el café. Intentó en otros lugares pero sucedió lo mismo una y otra vez, fue a la plaza de la ciudad y aún ahí la gente parecía marcharse para pasar año nuevo en otros lugares, maldijo su plan y en contra de su voluntad comenzó a caminar de vuelta a su casa cuando, de repente, tropieza con alguien y muchos insultos pasan por su mente hasta que identifica al chico de larga cabellera rubia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="51eb76d36af6fcb825fd0321ef96d01f"Cavendish. Debió notarlo cuando escuchó a algunas chicas gritar, poco creía que esas chicas realmente conociesen su oscuridad interior, o mejor dicho, su segunda personalidad. Hasta el último día de clases él se disculpó por lo ocurrido en halloween, aunque realmente a ella no le faltaba ninguna explicación o disculpa para perdonarle, conocer su verdadera naturaleza le era suficiente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="162b33dc3c4314ccbff8ccbffb73474a"—¡Alex! —Gritó sorprendido— ¿Qué haces aquí?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="93b43b8db6070d4e487a5174f1c02aa0"— Viendo pasar el año —respondió sincera con una sonrisa de condolencia por sí misma./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="16efeb0c6bb9483d09aa0679dc20e01d"— ¿Tú también? —preguntó extrañado, Alex le regresó el gesto con la mirada al no comprender a qué se refería con exactitud— Unos amigos... en realidad, un conocido, esta en mi casa pasando el año. Sólo vine a comprar algunas botellas para pasar el rato —Y vaya que era cierto, cargaba una bolsa repleta de licor y otra llena de todo tipo de comida chatarra—. ¡La comida chatarra no es mía! —se defendió al instante, sonrojado— Mi cuerpo sólo absorbe comida saludable —Ante esto todas las chicas suspiraron, dos incluso se desmayaron, pero nada detuvo a este par de marcharse a la casa del rubio./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a4ed28a667709e81f13fe5bf93a39b9a"Hogar, dulce hogar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8fdc9be88ab4aa9b7346206f5da3e6f6"Una mansión apareció frente a ella, seguro que de ahí provendría la humildad de Cavendish (sarcasmo). Entraron y se dirigieron a la sala de estar, donde lo primero que ella notó fue al chico peliverde de todos sus males./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7eba35fe11c5374b4a433ca3b23e1d8"Bartolomeo, el caníbal./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="9efc314b65237d5d646e1b817372afc6"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="c25852df7db82abd5374a0c73a3b189e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"N/A: Capítulo corto porque luego viene uno más largo, y por "luego" me refiero como dentro de una semana. ¡Nos leemos y Feliz año nuevo!/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p 


	6. AVISO

**AVISO**

Como se habrán dado cuenta hace mucho que no publico en fanfiction y no es que no tenga tiempo ni nada de eso, de hecho, me he dado cuenta que soy bastante regular publicando historias cada semana pero no por ésta página web sino por Wattpad.

Sé que ha muchos no les agrada esa plataforma pero a mi se me hace más sencillo publicar porque puedo hacerlo incluso desde mi celular en el lugar que sea _(a menos que tenga mala señal, pero ese no es el caso)_.

¡Me gustaría que me siguieran en Wattpad, pues continuaré cada historia desde ahí con mi nueva manera de escribir y desde un punto de vista más bonito y fluído!

Pueden encontrarme por el nombre de: Danielle_Chocolatt.

Discúlpenme por éste no ser un capitulo pero en verdad me gustaría que me den una oportunidad en la otra página, además, si ustedes tienen usuario allí estaré encantada de leer sus historias y comentarles con total libertad.

¡Saludos!


	7. Exámenes

En algún momento se vengaría de Cavendish, eso se propuso como objetivo de año nuevo, pero el tan sólo pensar en la acción se dio cuenta que sería darle demasiada importancia a la existencia del Caníbal Bartolomeo y ella sólo deseaba dar poder a sus deseos de pasar la semana de exámenes. Parecía que los profesores realmente disfrutaban el verles sufrir, demasiado, incluso los alumnos inteligentes como Trafalgar o Chopper se encontraban con ojeras de tanto estudiar y esforzarse por pasar el trimestre.

El crush se mantenía en el corazón de Alex, aún pensaba en Law aunque intentaba sacar sus constantes pensamientos sobre él agitando su cabeza, infructuosamente.

La única solución que llegaba a su cerebro lleno de literatura y números resultó ser el continuar estudiando hasta desfallecer.

—¡Alex-chan! —le llamó Nami—, deberíamos descansar, se hace tarde.

Tan cansada se encontraba que deambulaba entre sueños y realidad, en la mañana se sentía en casa mientras permanecía en el colegio y su mente pasaba a estar en el colegio cuando llegaba a casa, no recordaba haber llegado a la casa de Nami y, sin embargo, allí se encontraba junto a la peli naranja y Robin. Negó firmemente queriendo continuar con el estudio, Nami se lanzó a su cama mientras que la pelinegro se recostó en su colchoneta, la única luz encendida era la que iluminaba el escritorio en el que Alex estaba estudiando, supuso que cuando aceptó estudiar con las chicas lo hizo por pensar que sería más fácil con ellas pero resultó ser lo contrario, sintió la envidia recorrer su cuerpo al verlas dormir tan placidas.

Decidió revisar su cuenta en whatpirate y terminó por envidiar a todos sus contactos, ninguno parecía estarse esforzando tanto como ella, incluso Eustass había publicado una imagen hace 5 minutos junto a Law, pobre envidia. Un sonido a "pop" le hizo notar una notificación de amistad, dio clic y observó la imagen de perfil de aquél hombre, Bartolomeo, no sabía cuántas veces hubo rechazado su solicitud pero debían de haber sido bastantes porque ya comenzaba a molestarse más con la existencia de él.

Mientras, Bartolomeo, intentó estudiar vía internet pero era constantemente distraído por la extensa red de información. Mandó solicitud a la chica pelinegro y le volvía a rechazar, comenzaba a molestarse ya que ella no le importaba en lo absoluto, pero le vio tantas veces junto a sus sempais que deseó que la chica fuese una conexión entre ellos pero no esperaba ser rechazado tantas veces por ella.

 _¡No es como si me estuviera confesando, mujer, sólo es una invitación!_ , pensaba él mientras le mandaba de nuevo otra solicitud.

No se daría por vencido tan rápido.

El sonido de la página le hizo saber que la chica le negó la amistad de nuevo.

Frustrante, aun así le envió la solicitud.

Así pasó la larga noche, olvidando por completo las materias que debía estudiar para el examen. Ni siquiera el café que tomó le ayudó a desperezarse, en cuanto llegó al instituto tuvo que dejarse llevar por la horda de estudiantes retrasados que entraban a trompazos en las aulas, milagrosamente logró entrar a su salón y sentarse en su puesto, la bocina sonó y alarmó a los alumnos hasta que el director Doflamingo dio la noticia: **Desde hoy inicia la jornada de exámenes** rió, **suerte**

Tragó saliva, no estudió en absoluto por descargar imágenes de sus sempais y enviando la solicitud de amistad a Alex, aunque no maldijo para sus adentros confiaba en que el profesor fuese compasivo y le permitiera realizar de nuevo el examen, aunque eso no pasaría pues para lograr eso la mitad de la clase debería perder la evaluación y la mayoría pasó con buena calificación, esta vez, maldijo en un grito.

Durante el receso nadie se le acercó, incluso Cavendish decidió pasar su tiempo con las fans a su alrededor. Increíblemente, un profesor logró ponerse a su lado a pesar de toda el aura oscura a su alrededor y lo cuestionó con la mirada.

—Bartolomeo —le llamó, el chico de piercings le miró cuestionándolo hasta que lo reconoció como el profesor que había asignado el examen más difícil de su vida, ciencia teórica, ¿por qué demonios le darían eso?—, ¿puede dirigirse a mi oficina un momento? —más que preguntar resultó ser una orden, el caníbal no lo pensó dos veces antes de seguirlo, de todas maneras ¿qué más podía hacer?

Al llegar a la oficina de profesores los colegas de Gladius le miraban acompañado de Bartolomeo y sentían que eso sólo podría significar malas noticias. El profesor tomó asiento y cruzó los brazos sin siquiera saber por dónde iniciar su sermón, así que dijo lo primero que le llegó a la cabeza:—Eres un fracaso.

—¿Eh? —cuestionó sorprendido, muchas veces dedicaron esa palabra a su persona pero nunca provenían de un profesor.

—Eres un fracaso —rectificó asintiendo—, el examen que me diste... ¿cómo es que terminó así? —tomó el papel por una de sus puntas mostrando el dibujo de un Jolly Roger con un sombrero de paja—, ¿acaso está intentando imitar el comportamiento de cierto estudiante con sombrero de paja?

Al no recibir respuesta comenzó a molestarse más hasta que explotó:—¡Responda Bartolomeo! —le gritó levantándose de su asiento.

—¡Ah, no, no, no! —respondió rápidamente—, y-yo sólo no sabía que contestar...

—Oh —murmuró, aun con molestia latente—, ¿cómo es que no sabe ni siquiera la respuesta a su nombre? En cambio, colocó "Fan del rey de los piratas".

—Estaba distraído.

—Y por su distracción colocó _"Io khé boy a zabher no zoy 100tifico"*_ como la respuesta a la pregunta número ocho.

—Eso fue por-

—En las preguntas de "si y no" colocó " _Pa ki kieres zabher eso, jajaja saludos"**_ —mencionó sarcásticamente—, además con mala ortografía ¡a qué está jugando? —explotó nuevamente, los profesores salieron por protección propia fuera de la oficina—, está aquí para estudiar, no para jugar a ser un "pirata", ellos no son más que delincuentes del pasado debería estar feliz que están muertos y no volverán a aparecer.

—Cálmese, profesor —musitó una voz tras de él, Trafalgar Law, el profesor sintió un gran alivio de que apareciese algún ángel de la guarda pero eso no apaciguaba su molestia, la vena de su frente aún palpitaba cuando otra vos, femenina, dijo:—Si le relaja, profesor, puedo traerle un té —ofreció Alex mirando por sobre el hombro al rebelde, eso le molestó más aún que el rechazo de solicitud. Ella dejó algunos papeles al profesor y se situó al lado de Law, como queriendo apoyarlo en lo que estuviese pensando.

—No necesito un té —reclamó—, pero ya que está aquí Trafalgar—inició—, ¿por qué no da tutoría a este estudiante de primero?

—¿Qué? ¿Con los parciales de los demás profesores durante toda la semana? —negó.

—¿Sonó como si estuviese preguntando, Trafalgar?

Dudó en responder.

—No.

—Entonces, dele tutoría a Bartolomeo y espero ver cambios o no espere que hable bien de usted en la reunión de profesores —advirtió—, pueden retirarse.

Comenzaron a caminar los tres cuando llamó:—Ah, Alex, tráigame el té que ofreció —y se sumergió de nuevo en folios repletos de trabajos y deberes.

—No te ayudaré —avisó Trafalgar a Bartolomeo una vez fuera de la sala de maestros.

—Nadie ha pedido tu ayuda —bufó cansado de que le menospreciaran.

—El profesor lo ha pedido —respondió, Alex aún continuaba a su lado segura que podría llevar luego el té a Gladius—, no estoy muy dispuesto a hacerlo pero tampoco me conviene malos comentarios de los profesores —suspiró—, tch, qué molestia...

—Ya te lo he dicho, no necesi-

—Lo necesitas —intervino Alex aunque al instante prefirió no haberlo hecho.

—¿Por qué habría de escucharte a ti o lo que diga el profesor? —gritó molesto, dio la vuelta y se marchó encaminándose fuera del instituto, una vez fuera del portón caminó tranquilamente hasta que sintió un jalón del brazo— ¡Qué demonios!

—Demonios tu maldita vida —maldijo la pelinegra con un claro tono de molestia y superioridad—, escucha; Trafalgar necesita que hablen bien de él en el consejo de maestros ¿entiendes?

—¿Has venido a saltarte las clases sólo para pedirme que tome clases de ese idiota? ¿Acaso no te había rechazado y ahora quieres ayudarlo? ¿Para qué? ¿Para volver a llorar y ser rechazada de nuevo? —le dio la espalda y aunque ella sentía un nudo en su garganta no se derrumbaría ante él, le detuvo parándose en frente de él con una mirada decidida.

—Escucha, puede que haya sido rechazada pero aún continúa siendo mi amigo.

—Claro, como si me fuese a tragar eso.

—Aun así, no estamos para hablar de mi, idiota —se cruzó de brazos—, estudiarás y pasarás cada examen —ordenó.

—Sí, claro. Quítate del camino.

—No. ¿Qué motivación necesitas para estudiar? Si lo deseas aceptaré tu solicitud de amistad —continuó ella sin rendirse.

—¡Vaya! —Musitó falsamente sorprendido—, ahora sí que quieres aceptar mi solicitud de amistad —sonrió, sabiendo que ahora podría pedirle cualquier cosa—, creo que no debo tener sólo eso ¿no?

—¿A dónde quieres llegar? —sabía que el rumbo de la conversación no pararía en algo bueno.

—Tu quieres salvar al chico ese, yo quiero... —dudó.

—¿Quieres? —pidió.

—...Conocer a Luffy-sempai...—murmuró para sí.

—¿Qué? —gritó ella para que hablara más alto.

—¡Quiero conocer a Luffy-sempai! —gritó— ¡A todos los mugiwara!

—Oh, pues volvamos al instituto, te los presentaré enseguida y así-

—¡No, no, no, no, no! —Avergonzado agitó los brazos intentando evadir los pensamientos de conocer a su ansiado sempai— No puedo conocerlos así como así, yo...

—¿Q-qué? —sorprendida por ver sonrojado al chico comenzó a reír a carcajadas—, pareces toda una fangirl con esa reacción —abrazó su estómago ante el dolor de tanto reírse.

—¡Cállate!

—De acuerdo, fangirl ¿o fanboy? —cuestionó seriamente posando una mano sobre su mentón.

—Es suficiente... —murmuró molesto—, supongo que no quieres que hablen bien de-

—Ya entendí, no me burlaré —contestó sonriente—. Dame tu teléfono.

—¿Qué?

—Dame tu teléfono —ante la negativa de Bartolomeo ella tuvo que sacarle su teléfono del bolsillo del pantalón haciendo que algunos transeúntes le vieran extrañados, aunque no podría importarle menos—, listo. Ya tengo tu número y tú tienes el mío, lo registré como Alex, avisaré a Law que tomaras sus clases —lanzó su teléfono y el peliverde le atrapó en el aire, sin decir nada más ella comenzó a caminar de vuelta a Dressrosa.

—¿Y sobre conocer a mis sempais? —gritó él dudando de la pelinegro.

—Ah, pues... por cada examen que pases conocerás a uno de ellos —sonrió maliciosa— esfuérzate.

Así se marchó, sin importarle que él perdiese el siguiente parcial, convencida que lo repetirían para él. Mientras, él la observaba marcharse sin creer realmente que ella le ayudaría a conocer a sus sempais, aunque por ellos valía la pena arriesgarse.

 **N/A: Al inicio no escribiría algo así pero la idea surgió tan natural mientras preparaba café que tuve que ponerme a escribirla enseguida. ¡Saludos!**

 **BONUS:**

Alex corrió hasta alcanzar a Trafalgar, las clases habían terminado y ella deseaba contarle de los avances que logró con el chico vago al que él debía ayudar.

—Hey, Law —sonrió caminando a su lado.

—Hey —contestó él.

—Bartolomeo ha aceptado que le des clases —comentó, orgullosa de sí misma.

—¿Qué te ha pedido? —cuestionó.

—Oh, nada, sólo lo he convencido —ella le guiñó un ojo—, aquí tienes su número —le tendió un papel—, suerte.

Dudoso la miró alejarse, aun se sentía culpable de haberla rechazado y ella aún le trataba como si fuese su mejor amigo, no merecía a alguien así.

 _*: Broma de memes..._

 _**:otra broma, no me aguanté._


	8. Kouhai

¿Hasta cuándo tendría que esperar? ¡Habían pasado cuarenta minutos y Trafalgar aún no llegaba al portón!

Bartolomeo comenzó a desesperarse, no necesitaba aumentar sus notas pero sí que quería conocer a cada uno de los mugiwaras y Law no lo estaba ayudando demasiado, su aura oscura comenzó a expandirse tanto que todos los presentes comenzaron a alejarse de él previniendo cualquier daño. La única solución sería escuchar alguna canción de Brook, oh, deseaba escuchar su voz pero una risa delicada le sacó de sus pensamientos, giró y observó a Alex caminar junto a Trafalgar, ambos sonrientes como si nada importase más en el mundo sino el estar juntos.

Sin conocer realmente el motivo Bartolomeo se sintió molesto, apretó sus muelas y esperó a que los azabaches llegaran a su lado.

¿por qué tardaron tanto? —cuestionó, alzando más la voz de lo que quería.

—No tienes porqué gritar, Bartolomeo —respondió Alex recogiendo su cabello en una cola de caballo, sin poder evitarlo el caníbal se sonrojó ante aquella acción, dejó de mirarla y comenzó a caminar a su casa seguido por los pasos de Trafalgar. El silencio resultó incómodo entre los dos hasta que la chica los alcanzó y habló:

—No se adelanten —suspiró.

—No te retrases —respondió Trafalgar sin mirarla.

—Tsk —musitó Bartolomeo.

De nuevo, el silencio hizo presencia.

—Siento que será mejor que los acompañe a estudiar —musitó Alex rendida ante la tensión que ambos chicos desprendían.

—¿Qué? —sorprendido por el tono de su propia voz Trafalgar miró preocupado.

—Si son así de callados trabajando la tensión los matara —el azabache la miró dudando, ella sabía que estaba pensando pero ella no tenía miedo del caníbal, de hecho, tenía miedo que ambos se mataran mutuamente—, descuida, no seré una molestia... más bien, ¿por qué no compramos algunas cosas antes de ir a tu casa, Bartolomeo?

—No —refunfuñó ignorando por completo la buena voluntad (pocas veces mostrada) de Alex.

—¿Eh? —con una mala mueca, comenzó a revisar su teléfono— oh, vaya, Nami me ha dicho que para estudiar mejor hay que comer mucho, muchísimo —enfatizó cada palabra haciendo que se clavaran como dagas al cuerpo del peliverde.

—¡Tenemos que comprar cosas para comer mientras estudiamos! —tomó a la chica de la mano y la llevó al market más cercano dejando a Trafalgar preguntándose cómo habían llegado a tales extremos. Oh, claro, la azabache le arrastró a ello prácticamente, él habría podido encontrar cualquier excusa para que Gladius cambiase de parecer pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo ella ya le tendía el número del rebelde y se veía tan contenta consigo mima que no podía hacer más que asentir y educar a un chico sin remedio, suspirar no sería suficiente para aliviar el estrés al que se veía sometido, esperó quince largos minutos en el portal del market hasta que escuchó la risa sonora de Alex junto a un gruñido ronco de Bartolomeo, se le veía tan feliz mientras cargaba una bolsa repleta de dulces que no reparó en el pan que la chica le estaba tendiendo sino que se vio perdido en los ojos de la chica.

—Tómalo Law —le entregó el pan al azabache y continuó sonriente ante el gruñido del peliverde—, oh, cállate, sabes que todo lo que gastaste lo vale.

—Tsk, no lo vale si tú aún me debes cosas.

—Más me debes tú si sacas las cuentas correctas —le guiñó la chica haciéndolo sonrojar involuntariamente y ella no notaba el efecto que causaba al azabache.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos —dando una mordida a su pan comenzó a caminar a la casa de Bartolomeo. No entendía por qué de repente el sonido de la risa de Alex comenzaba a molestarle quizá porque él no era el causante. Miró atrás y observó algo que no deseaba ver, Alex era cargada por Bartolomeo en modo caballo—, ¿qué creen que están haciendo?

—Fue su idea —se defendió Barto soltándola de repente, cayó al suelo musitando un "auch" antes de levantarse por sí misma y golpear al caníbal en el brazo.

—No tenías porqué soltarme así, idiota —sobó su trasero con dolor.

Law no podía creer lo que estaba presenciando.

—Creí que no serías una molestia, Alex-ya —sorprendido por sus palabras evadió la mirada de dolor de la chica. Eso era todo lo que él podía hacer por ella, causarle dolor. En cuanto dio el primer paso para alejarse de ambos alguien tomó con fuerza su brazo y lo último que escuchó fue su nombre seguido por un golpe fuerte directo a su rostro.

Se despertó por el olor a sopa que recorría el lugar en el que se encontraba, un dolor intenso recorrió desde su columna hasta su cabeza. Miró el lugar ordenado y carteles de mugiwara vueltos collage en un sitio específico del lugar ¿dónde podría encontrarse? La puerta del sitio se abrió y él observó a Alex de arriba a abajo, llevaba consigo un delantal y un plato lleno de la sopa que él supuso ella hubo preparado.

—Menos mal despertaste —suspiró.

—¿Que sucedió, Alex-ya? —preguntó él acomodándose en la cama para comer la sopa.

—Bueno, —frotó su nuca nerviosa.

—Te golpeé, idiota —remarcó Bartolomeo entrando a la habitación con los ojos puestos en los de Trafalgar.

—¿hm?

—Tu sola presencia me molesta —frustrado agitó su cabello—, así que será mejor que me expliques lo del examen de historia de mañana —salió de la habitación dejando a Trafalgar aun dudando en qué había hecho para haber sido golpeado, su rostro le dolía pero no tanto como creyó, Alex pareció leer sus pensamientos y agregó:— te hice "primeros auxilios" o como sea que se llame —sonrió—, sabes, lamento haber sido una molestia pero...

—No lo eres —agregó él dando un sorbo a la sopa.

—Lo soy —afirmó ella—, es que ustedes dos realmente no parecen agradarse el uno al otro, la tensión entre ustedes es demasiada.

—¿Y? No es como si le tuviese que agradar —molesto dejó de mirarla y concentró todo su ser en terminar la comida. El plato resonó en la mesa, Alex lo recogió y salió de la habitación al tiempo que Barto entraba con libros y cuadernos, se sentó en el piso extendiendo todo sobre el lugar, Trafalgar le siguió en silencio y comenzó a preguntarle cosas sobre historia. Se sorprendió a ver lo concentrado que se había vuelto el caníbal ante las clases y casi le perdona el haberlo golpeado, casi.

1 AM, no podía creer todo el tiempo que había pasado enseñando a Bartolomeo, comenzaba a sentirse más exhausto que nunca pero las preguntas del rebelde parecían no tener fin al igual que su energía. Como un ángel, Alex entró a la habitación.

—¿Aún sigues sin entender la historia de fundación del gobierno? —frunció el entre cejo por la respuesta afirmativa de Bartolomeo—, Law, deberías dormir, tú tienes examen a primera hora ¿no?

—Sí, pero él no pasará el examen de historia si no continúa.

—Yo le enseño, ve a dormir —respondió en un suspiro. Aunque protestó pronto se encontró durmiendo en el sofá de Bartolomeo. El día prometía situaciones que le cansarían enseguida...

El sonido de una alarma le despertó de su confortable sueño, estrujó sus ojos hasta adaptarse a la oscuridad del lugar, miró el reloj y tendría tiempo de sobra para prepararse para el día, caminó por el pasillo y observó la luz de la cocina encendida, sonido de ollas y platos provenían de ella, se acercó lo suficiente y miró a la chica que con determinación preparaba tres o-bentos. No notó la presencia y mirada cuestionadora de Law, continuaba colocando la carne guisada sobre el arroz cocido, murmuraba cosas para sí que el azabache no lograba entender, con un suspiro decidió preguntar:— ¿Qué haces?

Mentalmente se golpeó él mismo la frente, era obvio que ella estaba haciendo la comida para los tres.

—Oh, Law, creí que te despertarías más tarde —murmuró—, estoy terminando el almuerzo...

Intentó que su voz saliese natural pero el cansancio era notable, las ojeras bajo sus ojos le hacían lucir más cansada aún.

—¿haz dormido?

—Ah, claro —evadió la oscura mirada de él y cerró los o-bentos, cada uno distinto al otro, limpió los trastes con nerviosismo ante la constante mirada que sentía tras ella.

—Déjame ayudarte —habló tomando unos cuantos platos y comenzando a limpiarlos sin esperar respuesta. Antes que pudiese hablar ella ya se alejaba de él, se encaminó al cuarto de Barto y le observó dormir, seguro que sería cómodo dormir...aunque fuese en el suelo, como él. Suspiró. Agitó su brazo con fuerza intentando despertarlo pero fracasó inútilmente, hasta que una idea cruzó su mente, una sonrisa diabólica apareció en su rostro.

—Oh, allí viene Luffy —dijo, por la posición en la que se encontraba y la rápida reacción de Bartolomeo, él la golpeó en el mentón haciéndola caer al suelo— ¡Eso dolió!

—¿Dónde está Luffy-sempai? —gritó buscando por todos lados al chico pirata ignorando a la chica en el suelo. Ella golpeó su pie haciéndolo caer sobre ella, ambos se miraron a los ojos incómodos por un momento hasta que Barto murmuró:— ¿deberíamos besarnos para romper la tensión?

Molesta y sonrojada le pateó la entrepierna dejándolo adolorido, tomó una toalla y se marchó a darse una ducha.

El trío tardó más de lo que se imaginaron arreglándose así que llegaron diez minutos tarde a sus clases. El profesor regañó a Alex y Trafalgar por su tardanza y les hizo sentar de inmediato en sus puestos para continuar la explicación del examen. Sacó su celular del bolsillo y envió un mensaje al peliverde:

Para: Molestia.

Será mejor que pases el examen de historia. La recompensa será conocer a Chopper.

07:25 AM

Enseguida recibió una respuesta.

De: Molestia.

¡Daré mi mayor esfuerzo, kouhai! (*-*)/

07:26 AM

Ella sonrió honesta sin notar sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas de tan sólo imaginar a Bartolomeo llamarla "kouhai". Irremediablemente se vio perdida en su imaginación, viendo a Bartolomeo persiguiéndola como un chico enamorado llamándola "kouhai, kouhai, nótame kouhai", sonrió pero agitó su cabeza de tan sólo pensar en aquella posibilidad, la sangre se le acumuló en las mejillas tornándolas más rojas de lo normal, debía olvidar aquella idea inmediatamente y concentrarse en el examen.

Pasó el tiempo y el timbre anunció el fin de las primeras horas de clase, con una sonrisa se recostó en su asiento sabiendo que los dos exámenes del día los había pasado. Se sobresaltó al escuchar la puerta del salón abrirse seguido por una voz que conocía muy bien.

—¡Kouhai! —gritó Barto entrando al aula, dejando a todos los presentes perplejos, llegó hasta el asiento de la chica y la abrazó con fuerza. La sangre se le acumuló en las mejillas e incluso sintió como sus ojeras ardían ante el contacto del chico con su piel, se apartó de él y esperó a que hablase pero él sólo volvió a abrazarla fuertemente— ¡Pasé el examen!

Ella sonrió y lo abrazó devuelta, estaba muy feliz por él.

 **N/A: ¿mucho amor? ¿no? Bueno, disfruten el bonus entonces.**

 **BONUS:**

Desesperado arreglaba su corbata una y otra vez mirando alrededor esperando la llegada de su sempai Chopper, tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle, tantas fotos que tomarse junto a él, sus manos sudaban como si fuesen gotas de mar, las limpió en su chaleco. Un pequeño toque llamó su atención hacia abajo, allí estaba él.

Tony Tony Chopper.

No podía estar más feliz de ver al pequeño aspirante a médico, sintió su corazón acelerar tan rápido que temió un ataque al corazón.

— ¡Yo! —saludó Chopper haciendo que el chico se sonrojase más— ¿tienes fiebre?

Su sempai se preocupaba por él, su sempai se preocupaba, su sempai... se desmayó. El pequeño reno tuvo que llevarlo al hospital donde Kureha cuidó del sobresaltado peliverde.

En seguida el reno envió un mensaje a Alex:

Para: Lovely nurse.

Es tan raro como me dijiste :O

6:23 pm

De: Lovely nurse.

¡Te lo dije! ¿Qué pasó?

6:30 pm

Para: Lovely nurse.

Se desmayó. Creo que tiene fiebre... u-u

6:30 pm

De: Lovely nurse.

No. Sólo es idiota.

6:31 pm

Para: Lovely nurse.

Deberías preocuparte más, es tú nakama.

6:31 pm

De: Lovely nurse.

¿nakama? ¡No!

6:32 pm

Para: Lovely nurse.

¿Entonces qué es él para ti? o.o''

6:34 pm

Y, así, Alex dejó de responderle al pobre reno.


	9. Ángel

— ¡Tiene que darme otra oportunidad! —gritó Bartolomeo al profesor Lao G, siendo un experto en deportes le gusta hacer que sus alumnos den todo su esfuerzo en cada práctica, para mala suerte de Bartolomeo no le agradaba demasiado la idea de hacer un examen de educación física y se escapó de ella.

Alex aplicó la ley del hielo al enterarse de la pérdida del examen y, así, impidió que conociese a otro mugiwara. Lamentándose por la actitud de su alumno, Lao G suspiró.

—Bartolomeo, ¿verdad? —el peliverde asintió—, podría darte una oportunidad —los ojos de Barto se iluminaron—, pero eso significaría que otros también tendrían oportunidad y no quiero que haya favoritismo ¡G! —gritó.

—¡Daré mi mayor esfuerzo si me da la oportunidad! —sintiendo la convicción de él, el anciano sonrió a carcajadas y cruzó los brazos.

—¿Mayor esfuerzo? ¡Bien, entonces harás el doble de trabajo que los demás! —con una sonrisa Lao G se marchó gritando: ¡Llega al instituto mañana a las 5 a.m., te estaré esperando!

Bostezó, maldijo el momento en que su mente le permitió irse de la clase, ahora se veía atado a un paisaje matutino y frío infernal. No había llegado al portón cuando en la distancia notó la inclinada postura del anciano Lao G, un olor a té llegó a su nariz, el anciano bebía tranquilo hasta que observó a su estudiante llegar.

—¿Listo para tu entrenamiento, joven?

—¿Entrenamiento?

—¡Como un G! —se las arregló para hacer la postura de una G y entró al instituto junto al confundido rebelde. No supo a donde se encaminaba el anciano pero lo siguió hasta llegar al gimnasio, una figura grande le esperaba.

—Súper, ya llegaron —el gran ingeniero Franky sonreía apartando sus lentes de sol para que los recién llegados miraran sus varoniles ojos, la majestuosa aparición de uno de sus sempais hizo que Bartolomeo se cubriera los ojos por la luz que desprendía.

—Franky-san, ¿qué hace aquí? —cuestionó el profesor de deportes.

—Oh~ un ángel me dijo que hoy sucedería algo muy varonil en este gimnasio —canturreó arreglando su uniforme deportivo de tercer año.

—A-a-ángel —musitó, el adolescente con forma de cyborg asintió.

—Supongo que ahora tendré dos discípulos por el día —ambos asintieron, esta vez Barto lo hizo con más convicción por la felicidad de estar junto a su sempai. Sentía que debía preguntar cosas o decirle que lo admiraba, en el momento que iba a tocar su brazo para hablar con él Franky comenzó a correr por el gimnasio al ritmo que el profesor se lo pedía, volviendo en sí tuvo que correr rápidamente para si quiera estar a algunos metros de su sempai, tuvo que reconocer que su admiración no estaba mal infundada pues Franky resultaba ser realmente asombroso.

Cansado de todo el entrenamiento por el que Lao G le hizo pasar, Bartolomeo se lanzó en su asiento de su aula evitando la mirada de sus compañeros quienes le cuestionaban, usualmente él resultaba ser el más ruidoso del salón pero aquél día el peli verde no sentía ánimos de ello.

Una chica de cabello rosa y amarrado en una larga trenza se sentó tras él, nunca la había visto, ella sacó sus cuadernos de apuntes antes de ser interrumpida por el rebelde.

—¿Tienes agua? —preguntó él extendiendo su mano hacia la chica, le sorprendió la mirada sagaz de ella, le dio su bote de agua y él la recibió gustoso, antes de devolvérsela el profesor de turno llegó y les interrumpió. Se centraron en el examen de informática básica y, esta vez, el caníbal estaba seguro de pasarlo sin ningún problema así que al salir se marchó directo a la cafetería para comprar lo más caro y sabroso que pudieran ofrecerle, terminó comprando dos grandes sándwiches.

Los saboreó mientras observaba en la distancia a los mugiwaras bromeando entre ellos, la chica de su salón a la que pidió un sorbo del vital líquido llegó al lado de su neechan Nico Robin y ambas sonreían, sintió sus mejillas arder ante tal visión.

—¿Los observas seguido? —cuestionó una voz a su lado, una molesta voz si le preguntaban al rebelde caníbal.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó a la defensiva, el azabache a su lado le miró, Law no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, fijó su mirada en el grupo en la distancia y sonrió levemente al observar a Alex riendo con Pengüin, Sachi, Jean Bart junto a los mugiwaras y la chica de cabellos rosas, Rebecca.

—Una de las personas más molestas que he conocido me pidió que te felicitara por tu esfuerzo con los exámenes, aunque aún te quedan más que pasar, ¿no?

—Sólo dos más y acabaras conmigo, no debes fingir que te agrado —mordió su comida y miró hacia otro lado.

—Sí, no me agradas —confesó—, pero sí te has esforzado...

—¡No lo he hecho por ti!

—¿por quién lo haces? ¿por Alex-ya? —se atragantó entre el pan y la resequedad de su boca, tuvo que escupir para no asfixiarse por ingerir su sándwich.

—N-no.

—Mejor, así puedes alejarte de ella cuando todo esto de los exámenes acabe —comenzó a caminar pero un grito de Bartolomeo le detuvo en sus pasos.

—¿Por qué?

—No eres buena influencia para ella —con aquello dicho se marchó y se reunió con los demás quitando el hambre que en algún momento tuvo el fanático #1 de los sombreros de paja. A punto de botar los sándwiches a la papelera observó un pequeño perro que con ojos entristecidos le pedía comida, suspirando desenvolvió su contenido y la dejó en el suelo, se notaba el hambre que tenía el pequeño, en vez de comer tragaba cada trozo de pan como si su vida dependiera de ello, cosa cierta.

El sonido de la campana le sacó de sus pensamientos y miró a los demás estudiantes entrar en el gran edificio, aún le quedaba un examen más por ir en el día, se levantó y caminó a la entrada, el guardia de seguridad le detuvo el paso conteniéndolo con su mano en el pecho.

—No se admiten animales —extrañado, el caníbal miró tras de él, el pequeño can le seguía con la lengua afuera y con ojos iluminados, su color marrón con motas en el pelaje levemente más oscuras brillaba pese a su suciedad.

—No es mi perro —admitió Bartolomeo.

—¿No? Pues parece muy contento siguiéndole —con sarcasmo y una mueca en su rostro el guardia sacó a Bartolomeo—, sin animales en la institución.

—Tsk —musitó, por más que Barto quisiera entrar y terminar de una vez por todas con las clases del día el animal no lo dejaría marchar así nada más, suspiró, tomó el perro en brazos y se marchó a casa.

Fuertes golpes en la puerta le despertaron de su largo sueño, se levantó del mueble, con pasos debilitados abrió la puerta. Bostezó como nunca antes de recibir un golpe en la cabeza.

—¡Qué demonios! —gritó al agresor.

—¡Eres un idiota! —gritó la chica de vuelta, abrió los ojos finalmente despierto y miró a Alex con el uniforme escolar frente a él, estuvo algún tiempo en silencio observándola, ella le miró extrañada hasta tornarse sus mejillas rosas, sin comprender el motivo recibió otro golpe en la cabeza con el libro que Alex llevaba en mano— ¡Ponte ropa, pervertido! —al observarse el peli verde se dio cuenta que no llevaba camisa ni pantalones, sólo unos boxers cubrían sus partes privadas.

—Oh~ ¿te pones nerviosa, uh? —sonrió molestándola más, antes que ella pudiese darle otro golpe él corrió a cambiarse dentro de su cuarto.

Al salir, se deleitó con la imagen de verla acariciando al perro, al que aún no conseguía el nombre perfecto.

—Law llegará tarde a la sesión de estudio —murmuró aún sin mirarle, le encantaba acariciar a cada animal que conociera, con excepción de los animales exóticos que su padre mantenía en un acuario en su oficina, desde pequeña siempre le temió a los cocodrilos y no comprendía como su padre lograba vivir con ellos pero no era como si ella le importara de todas formas—, así que te preguntaré, ¿por qué faltaste a tu examen con Diamante?

—No se me antojó ir —sacó suciedad de su nariz y la limpió en su camisa de marca, un desperdicio si piensan en ello.

—¡No digas cosas así! —dejó al can de lado y se levantó clavando sus ojos en él—, ¿Cómo esperas conocer a los demás mugiwaras si no pasas los exámenes? —él evadió su mirada, algo que no le agradaba al rebelde era demostrar su debilidad en algunos aspectos, como los mugiwaras o el perro que acababa de salvar, ella suspiró—... ni pensar que tuve que presionar a Franky para esto...

—¿Eh? ¿Franky-sempai? —preguntó emocionado.

—Nada, olvídalo —cruzada de brazos volvió a lanzarse al suave mueble. El perro ansioso de cariño se lanzó sobre ella de nuevo—, por cierto, ¿cómo se llama? Nunca te había visto con un perro...

—Oh, no tiene nombre aún —se rascó la nuca—, pensé en ponerle Sogeking o Chopper, pero desde que conocí a Chopper-sempai ya ese nombre no me convence.

—Y Sogeking tampoco servirá...

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Es hembra —se limitó a contestar. Barto abrió la boca sorprendido, no se había fijado en el género del animal y ahora Alex le encontraba desprevenido con aquello.

—Entonces...Robin, como Robin-neesan~ —corazones aparecieron en sus ojos.

—No, Nico te mataría —sonrió—, sólo ponle "azúcar" o algo así, ya que es una dulzura —un toque en la puerta le hizo levantarse y abrirla, se trataba de Law con un rostro disgustado entró.

—...No sabía que ya habías llegado, Alex-ya —se quitó los zapatos en la entrada, ella asintió, la perrita corrió y gruñó a Trafalgar.

—No le agradas, uh... —sonriente, Alex apartó el animal de Law, el azabache suspiró como si estuviese agotado y no deseara lidiar con animales.

—Con agradarle a Bepo es suficiente —respondió. Sacando los cuadernos de su mochila se acomodó en el mueble cerca de Alex, dejando espacio sólo para que Barto se sentara a su lado alejado de la azabache. Desde la mañana en la escuela a Bartolomeo le comenzaba a fastidiar esa actitud de pertenencia del aspirante a doctor, era como si no quisiera que Alex se encariñara con él, quizá incluso ahora si le gustase la chica sólo que era lo suficientemente tímido como para no hablarle sobre ello a Alex.

Ella no notó nada raro mientras dejaba que ambos estudiaran en paz, conocía los temas de sus últimos exámenes y permanecía chateando en un grupo por teléfono con los Mugiwaras:

 _Choppy: Ya yo lo conocí, él es raro..._

 _Franky: ¿Raro? Su cabello en puntas es SUPER, aunque no tanto como el mío._

 _Usopp: Yo no podré conocerlo, Alex~, estoy enfermo tengo la enfermedad del no-quiero-conocer-a-alguien-peligroso y estoy seguro que es mortal._

 _Sanji: ¡Esa enfermedad no existe! Además, es un favor para Alex-chwaaaann 3 3 :*_

 _Luffy: Shishihi~_

 _Alex: ¡Es un favor que les estoy pidiendo! ¿Seguro que no quieres que te llame lord-Usopp por un tiempo?_

 _Usopp: ..._

 _Nami: No deberías rebajarte a eso, en cambio ¿por qué no me pagas a mí y hago que todos ellos hagan eso por ti? ;)_

 _Robin: fufufu._

 _Zoro: No te recomiendo que tengas que deberle a Nami._

 _Nami: ¿Dijiste algo Zoro-kun~? :D_

 _Zoro: ...Nada._

 _Alex: No quiero deberte nada, Nami. Aunque ya sé que debo pagarte para ver al chico u-u_

A punto de escribir otro mensaje Trafalgar le interrumpió.

—Alex-ya —la llamó, ella le miró expectante—, ¿podrías comprar pintura negra en el market?

—Oh, claro —pocas veces el azabache le pedía favores así que se colocó unos zapatos y salió rápido del apartamento de Barto. Ambos se sumergieron en el silencio, el caníbal decidió que ese sería el momento perfecto para preguntarle lo que debía.

—¿Te gusta Alex? —fijó sus ojos amenazantes en los grises de él.

—... —no respondió, en cambió le ignoró y continuó escribiendo algo en su cuaderno.

—Hey, te estoy preguntando algo —Law continuó ignorándolo, cabreado tomó al azabache del cuello de su camisa y lo golpeó contra la pared—, responde.

—¿Por qué? —ni siquiera intentaba zafarse del agarre del rebelde—, ¿acaso a ti te gusta Alex-ya?

El peli verde nunca se atrevió a pensar en ello, cada vez que la observaba junto a alguien se molestaba pero nada tenía que ver con celos ¿o sí? Suavizó el agarre del cuello, continuaron observándose intentando leer los pensamientos del otro.

—Como te dije —Law hizo que le soltara del cuello y comenzó a arreglar su camisa—, no te quiero cerca de Alex-ya cuando todo esto termine.

—¿Por qué?

—Eres mala influencia...

—¡No me vengas con esa mierda! —gritó, estaba conteniendo sus ganas de golpearlo en el rostro de nuevo—, si ese fuera el caso y te preocupases tanto por ella hasta tal punto no la hubieses rechazado.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? —cuestionó el azabache, por primera vez interesado en lo que decía el rebelde— ¿Acaso ella te lo contó?

—No, de hecho, ella seguro que lamenta que yo sepa que la rechazaste —continuó cruzándose de brazos—, lo que me pregunto es... ¿por qué te ahorra tanto el sufrimiento y vergüenza que te mereces? Diablos, eso sí que me molesta, más cuando ella arregló todo esto de estudiar contigo para que hablen bien de ti en una mierda que no me interesa ¿Cómo puede preocuparse por _ti?_ A pesar que la rechazaste...

—¿preocuparse? —murmuró con sarcasmo—, me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta por lo que ella ha pasado para que conozcas a mugiwara-ya —Barto le miró interesado— ¿Ella no te ha contado?, por supuesto que no, ella no es de decir ese tipo de cosas...

—¿Q-qué ha hecho ella? —por un momento Law dudó en decirle algo de lo que él sabía pero el calor de la discusión le hizo hablar.

—Apenas has conocido a dos, pero... no ha perdido oportunidad para intentar convencer a los demás en conocerte —revolvió su cabello—, tuvo que ayudar a Tanku-ya un fin de semana en el hospital de la Dr. Kureha, tuvo que soportar arreglar un auto junto a Cyborg-ya para que entrenase contigo en el examen.

¿E-ella es ángel? —cuestionó impresionado, recordando las palabras del cyborg.

 _Oh~ un_ _ **ángel**_ _me dijo que hoy sucedería algo muy varonil en este gimnasio_

Aunque no comprendió lo del "ángel" Trafalgar asintió:— Preferiría que acabásemos con esto lo más rápido con esto...

—¿Te molesta que ella se esfuerce por mí?

—¿A ti no? —levantó una ceja cuestionándolo.

La puerta al apartamento se abrió dejando ver a la chica sonriente:— ¡Traje la pintura y algunas frutas para comer! —ambos le observaron.

 _¿Por qué se preocupa tanto por él?_ , pensaron ellos al mismo tiempo antes de sentarse y continuar estudiando.

Eran la 1 a.m., cuando finalmente Trafalgar se dejó vencer por el sueño, Barto continuaba estudiando un poco más de hacer lo mismo que el moreno, un sonido en la cocina le hizo levantarse y mirar de qué se trataba.

Alex sacaba un poco de arroz y lo vertía en un envase lo suficientemente grande para que el can lo comiera gustosa, sin duda aquella chica resultaba un ángel que no sólo cuidaba de él, sino de otros. Por un momento incluso perdonó a Law por rechazarla, de otra manera él no la conocería. Sonrió.

Acababa de realizar, a él le gusta su _kouhai_.

—Oh, Barto —sonrió ella—, creí que estabas estudiando.

—Lo estaba —se rascó la nuca sonrojado—, A-Alex.

—¿Sí?

—U-u-u-una c-c-c-cita —tartamudeó, ella sonrió.

—¿Una cita? —con una mano sacó su teléfono del bolsillo—, ¿Robin o Nami?

En aquél momento, su corazón se partió en mil pedazos, fue un rechazo incomodo pero tenía que sobrevivir a él.

—N-N-Nami-neesan —se limitó a responder.

—¡Bien!, le mandaré un mensaje enseguida —sonriente salió de la cocina dejando al rebelde llorar sobre el regazo de la cachorra—, t-tú si eres un ángel.

 **N/A: Salió más largo de lo que esperaba... aunque bueno, al menos Bartolomeo ya sabe que le gusta Alex~**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	10. El final

Era la quinta vez que leía aquella pregunta de arte pero no cobraba sentido, por más que Trafalgar y Alex le hayan ayudado en la materia Bartolomeo no comprendía nada.

 _¿Qué es el arte mortal según la antigua historia de Dressrosa?_

 _¿Qué? ¿Qué?,_ se cuestionaba el rebelde.

—Ahahaha~ ¿algún problema, Bartolomeo-kun? —preguntó la profesora más colorida del instituto acercándose al lado del peliverde sólo para observar cuántas respuestas había llenado pero él cubrió la hoja malhumorado—, vaya, vaya. No te preocupes, Bartolomeo-kun, estoy segura que te has esforzado mucho. Chicos —llamó la atención de los demás alumnos del salón—, no es por acomplejarlos, pero éste chico ha pasado cada examen y este año todos los profesores nos hemos esforzado mucho en estos —todos le clavaron agujas con la mirada al chico, siendo honestos nadie esperaba mucho de él, sólo fracaso—, ¡esfuérzate, Bartolomeo-san! Confiamos en ti.

Bufando por lo bajo continuó leyendo la misma pregunta, la única que le faltaba, no recordaba cuándo Trafalgar le haya explicado aquél tema de la historia artística mortal de Dressrosa y estaba seguro que Alex tampoco, a menos que haya sido en el momento que se perdió en sus ojos cuando se quedaba dormido, se presionó entre ceja y ceja recordando un poco lo que siguió durante la mañana... Trafalgar dormía, él dejó de llorar con su pequeña can Ángel para continuar estudiando con Alex, recordaba que ella mordía su sándwich de queso mientras le explicaba algo de pintura, eso, pintura de Dressrosa y cómo se desarrolló en la historia.

—¡La tengo! —gritó, causando una risa furtiva a la que no prestó demasiada atención. Escribió todo lo que conocía sobre la respuesta tan rápido como pudo acabando justo cuando el timbre de la escuela sonó, suspiró complacido.

—¡No es justo, profesora! —gritaban todos allí quejándose por el poco tiempo que tuvieron—, necesitamos más tiempo.

—No, no, no~ —negó recogiendo los exámenes—, han tenido el tiempo justo.

Barto colocó sus brazos tras él acomodándose en su silla, se sentía tan cómodo en esa postura que todas sus preocupaciones se disiparon a pesar de los abucheos y malas miradas le dedicaban, nada a lo que no estuviera acostumbrado.

—Bien —habló Giolla terminando de ordenar los exámenes recogidos—, con esto acaban los exámenes del lapso.

—¡Sí! —gritaron felices algunos.

—¿Qué? ¿todos los exámenes? —gritó Barto tomado con la guardia baja, sorprendió a todos haciendo que le dedicasen más miradas matadoras.

—Sí, ya pueden comenzar a descansar —sonriente salió del aula dejando un barullo entre los estudiantes, la realidad le cayó sobre su cabello como un balde de agua, literalmente algunas gotas cayeron sobre él. La chica de cabello rosa amarrado en una trenza conocida por muchos como Rebecca, hija de uno de los ministros de Dressrosa, agitó un poco su botella de agua sobre la cabeza del rebelde llamando su atención.

—Estás pálido, ¿quieres agua? —preguntó.

—Eh, sí, gracias —no se sentía con fuerzas como para negar el agua, aún continuaba en shock por tener que dejar de estudiar con su kouhai, y según las amenazas de Law él debía dejar de verla, a menos que no pasara el examen y tuviese que repetirlo, tendría que volver a estudiar con ella aunque contara con la presencia del aspirante a cirujano también.

La mejor idea que haya tenido jamás, sonrió.

Corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala de profesores, al entrar en la larga habitación fue recibido con buenas caras de los profesores, muchos de ellos felicitándolo por su esfuerzo, de entre ellos apareció Gladius. A pesar de la máscara en su rostro su alegría se sentía en el aura del sitio, sonriente se acercó al caníbal incluso dándole un gran abrazo que incomodó al joven.

—¡Estoy orgulloso, Bartolomeo! —se separó de él pero lo mantuvo cerca con sus manos sobre sus hombros—, diría que no tengo palabras para expresar mi emoción al saber que, a pesar de todo, pasarás al año siguiente.

—Eh, sí —aunque su corazón se volvió pequeño al pensar abandonar a su kouhai, realmente estaba feliz por sí mismo, sus avances...

—Esperemos el año que viene puedas enseñar a otros que estén iniciando, justo como Trafalgar lo ha hecho contigo.

—De hecho, Alex-kouhai también ha ayudado —agregó, sintiendo injusto el reconocimiento de alguien tan molesto como el cirujano de la muerte.

—Oh, Alex también —musitó el profesor con un tono de voz que indicaba que recordaba algo—, les daré su debido reconocimiento cuando los vea —Barto asintió, el explosivo andante se marchó excusándose con alguna excusa y dejó al pelo verde hacer lo que quisiese. No sería fácil buscar el examen en el escritorio de Giolla, mucho menos con tantos profesores en el sitio, suspiró acercándose al puesto de la profesora de arte y miró por el sitio buscando alguna carpeta parecida a la que llevaba la mujer en el momento de guardar los exámenes.

Naranja, recordó.

Bajo una pila de papeles la observó, debía ser rápido, justo como cuando robaba carteras en la calle. Metió la mano sin que nadie lo viera y la sacó, barajó las hojas buscando por su nombre pero consiguió algo más interesante, el plan de vida de todos sus sempais. Leyó la primera que encontró:

Nami, cartógrafa.

Sonrió sonrojado.

Sanji, cocinero.

Sintió la boca volverse agua.

Chopper, el mejor doctor de la historia, justo como Dr. Hiluluk.

Casi lloró al ver la letra del pequeño reno.

Monkey D. Luffy, me convertiré en el rey de los piratas. Tachado en letras más movidas aparecía: ¡No, yo seré el rey! Firmado: El rey Usopp.

Dos sueños en una sola página, si tan sólo Barto pudiese hurtar aquella hoja en específico sería tan feliz pero conocía las consecuencias que afectarían a los mugiwaras si llegaba a hacer eso. Buscó entre las otras hojas los planes de vida de Franky, Zoro y Robin, dudaba conseguir la hoja con datos de Brook considerando que es el cantante más famoso conocido, tan famoso como para competir con el mismísimo Jango.

Una hoja cayó de la carpeta, al recogerla el rebelde fijó de quién se trataba...

Alex Crocodile.

Un vacío infinito reinaba la hoja, únicamente el nombre de la chica resaltaba entre todo el blanco. Una sonrisa sonora y despectiva le hizo ponerse alerta y guardar todo tan rápido como pudo, la colocó donde se encontraba antes y giró en el momento exacto para encarar a Giolla.

Sonriente arregló su cabello colorido:— Vaya, Bartolomeo-kun, no esperaba verte por aquí. Aunque sabía que dentro de ti hay un espíritu artístico buscando la libertad incomprendida ¿cierto? —antes que lograse responder, continuó:— ¡Por supuesto que sí! Apuesto a que has venido por tu prueba.

Él asintió.

—Siéntate, la revisaré antes sólo porque quiero felicitarte cuando tengas la mayor nota del curso —las cosas no salieron como deseo, el caníbal maldijo por lo bajo y se sentó junto a su profesora. Increíblemente ésta sacó una carpeta amarilla de la que sacó la primera hoja que en ella había, la prueba de Bartolomeo. Las expectativas de la mujer resultaban altas con el joven, un cambio abrupto de pasar un promedio de 23/100 a un 95/100 debía ser una señal de las musas y todos los piercings y tatuajes que él lleva sobre sí le recordaron a todos los artistas modernos, oh sí, Bartolomeo sería un artista en el futuro. Eso creía ella.

Enfocó toda su concentración desordenada y colorida en las respuestas que escribió su alumno, con cada revisión que daba la profesora Bartolomeo se ponía más nervioso, el momento que la vio detenerse fue en la pregunta que más dolor de cabeza le dio, mordió sus uñas hasta que la profesora suspiró dejando el examen de lado.

—¡Bartolomeo! —gritó, el caníbal al escuchar su nombre de esa manera tembló, tal reacción no era buena pero qué tal si no pasó el examen y debía repetirlo ¡Estudiaría de nuevo con su kouhai! Un rayo de esperanza le iluminó.

El viento de la azotea le hizo temblar del frío momentáneo, calentó sus manos soplándolas mientras se acercaba al chico de tupé verde. Durante las clases no había tenido noticias de su protegido y deseaba saber si llegaría a pasar al siguiente año de estudios, arregló su falda para sentarse con cuidado.

—¿Y bien? —habló, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Bartolomeo al escuchar la voz de su kouhai— ¿pasaste el examen?

—...—no deseaba hablar así que giró su vista y suspiró, un estornudo le hizo hacer lo peor que pudo haber hecho, conectó su mirada con la chica. Sus mejillas comenzaron a arder por la sangre acumulada, su corazón aceleró como una moto recién comprada o un Ferrari en plena aceleración, cubriendo su boca con ambas manos la chica volvió a estornudar.

—Perdón —rascó su nariz—, la brisa de aquí da un poco de frío.

Sin pensarlo Bartolomeo se quitó su chaleco y lo colocó sobre ella— ¡Si necesitas algo más dime, yo te protegeré! —ambos quedaron en shock durante un momento, antes de que Alex estallase en carcajadas.

—Vaya, quién lo diría —murmuró para sí—, no eres tan mala persona, ¿no?

—S-s-s-sólo con quienes me interesan —se las arregló para contestar, ella volvió a sonreír, aunque esa no era la reacción que él deseaba del todo.

—Bien, bien, protégeme entonces —el chico volvió a sentarse esta vez recostándose en el suelo mirando las nubes—, ¿cómo te fue en el examen de Giolla-sensei?

—Dime, Alex —cambió de tema esperando que ella no volviera a la conversación principal—, ¿cuando termine de conocer a los mugiwaras qué pasará?

—Pues pasará que probablemente seas amigo de ellos —sonrió abrazando el chaleco del caníbal—, hoy debería ser tu cita con Nami, si me las arreglo estoy segura que conocerás a Zoro, Robin, Usopp, Sanji e incluso Brook para este fin de semana.

—¿T-t-tan rápido?

—Por supuesto, hicimos un trato después de todo —ambos observaron las nubes en silencio durante un tiempo.

—¿Por Trafalgar, uh?

—Sí —admitió—, así que dime, ¿cómo te fue? No creas que no he notado que cambias de tema cada vez que puedes, sé sincero ¿pasaste la prueba o fue muy difícil? Si no lo lograste puedo hablar con Giolla par-

—Cien —respondió cortante.

—¿Qué?

—¡Pasé con cien puntos! —gritó sentándose para cruzar los brazos molestos.

—¿Por qué te molestas? ¡Es grandioso! —respondió sonriente como si le hubiesen dado la noticia del año.

—No es grandioso —repuso—, se supone que soy un rebelde, alguien sin futuro, un bueno para nada ¡debí haber fallado todos y cada uno de los exámenes! ¡todo es tu culpa por sobornarme!

—¿sobornarte? —extrañada por la actitud del chico cambió su semblante alegre a uno más serio—, fue un acuerdo entre dos partes, las cuales somos tú y yo.

—¡Lo peor es que entiendo lo que dices! —agitó su cabello frustrado—, Luffy-sempai quiere ser rey de los piratas ¡yo quiero ser pirata, no un sabelotodo!

—Reacciona Bartolomeo, no puedes vivir de sueños de los demás —contradijo ella intentando hacer entrar en razón al fanboy.

—¡No me digas eso cuando tú no tienes ni siquiera sueños que cumplir! —se levantó y agitó sus brazos para remarcar su punto—, ¡tú sólo vas por ahí usando el apellido de tu padre para incomodar a otras personas pero cuando se trata de algo importante que deberías hacer por ti misma no puedes! Maldición, incluso odio admitir que yo mismo quedé sorprendido por tú apellido pero, ¿de qué vale eso? ¡Nada! ¡Lo único que sabes hacer es aferrarte a la ilusión falsa de que en algún momento, si te esfuerzas lo suficiente, Trafalgar se dará cuenta de que verdaderamente existes! Seguro el único sueño que has tenido es con él.

Por primera vez en años Alex no sabía qué responder, sintió un nudo en la garganta que retuvo lo suficiente como para levantarse del suelo, doblar el chaleco del caníbal y entregárselo antes de marcharse de la azotea sin decir una palabra.

—Maldición —Bartolomeo lanzó su chaleco con fuerza al piso y pateo las rejas de la azotea hasta cansarse—, yo y mi maldita boca.

La última clase del día la ignoró como sólo el antiguo caníbal podía hacer, haciendo el cambio de zapatos para marcharse a casa una nota cayó de su locker, la tomó y leyó:

Me gustaría hablar contigo antes de salir de la escuela, te espero en el jardín.

Corrió con la esperanza que se tratara de Alex pero fue sorprendido por una chica alta, de tez blanca y cabellos rosas, se trataba de Rebecca o como él la llamaba "Princesa del agua". Su semblante cambió y caminó hacia ella más relajado que antes.

—¿Querías hablar?

—Eh, sí —respondió tornando sus mejillas tan rosadas como su cabello.

—Habla rápido, no tengo tiempo —la verdad era que no tenía nada que hacer pero no se encontraba de ánimos para hablar si quiera con alguien de su pandilla.

—...—luego de un tiempo observando el suelo y jugar con sus dedos por timidez, dijo:— ¡Me gustas, Bartolomeo-kun!

Si tan sólo se lo hubiese dicho antes de que le gustara la azabache, antes de arruinar su día hablándole de aquella manera, antes de todo pero después de ingresar al instituto, todo sería distinto. De hecho, estaba seguro que Rebecca le hubiese ayudado a conocer a los mugiwaras sin pedir algo a cambio.

—Lo siento —intentó ser condescendiente—, no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos.

Diciendo aquello se marchó dejándola vagar en el mar de sus pensamientos.

En el camino a casa se encontró con algunos alumnos descontentos de su aula que tuvieron la mala idea de intentar hacerle bullying por sus buenas notas aquella tarde, se deshizo de ellos descargando algo de su furia, no sólo le gritó a Alex y rechazó a una chica hermosa sino que seguro por mera venganza Alex habrá cancelado su cita con la navegante de los mugiwara.

Su teléfono resonó con el tono del Soul King.

¿Qué? —contestó malhumorado.

¡No me hables así, idiota! contestó una voz femenina que conocía muy bien, tuvo que calmar a su fanboy interior ¡Llevo veinte minutos esperándote en el Centro Comercial Eiichiro!

—E-e-eh, voy para allá —respondió nervioso.

Más te vale.

Colgó la llamada y corrió como alma que lleva el diablo.

Quizá era el final de sus encuentros con Alex, de su amistad, pero no de la promesa por la que ella tanto había trabajado. Aquellos pensamientos le hicieron sentir más triste que nunca.

 **BONUS:**

—¿Qué te parecen estas botas? —preguntó Nami con berries en vez de ojos.

—H-h-hermosa —contestó un caníbal sonrojado.

—Aw~ detente, me sonrojas —comentó la pelo naranja aceptando el cumplido—, la verdad no me gustan mucho...no combinan con mi cabello, pero~ ¿tú pagas, no? Barto-kun~

—¡Sí, Nami-neesan! —emocionado sacó más dinero de su cartera que con tanto esfuerzo (de tanto robar) había reunido sólo para una ocasión de emergencia, una emergencia como aquella.

—Gracias~ —se quitó las botas y se las dio al vendedor—, Alex es afortunada de ser tu novia.

—N-n-novia —la chica no le escuchó y continuó:

—¿Sabes? En el grupo les tenemos un nombre, BartoLex.

—¿BartoLex?

—Bartolomeo y Alex —sonrió tomando la bolsa con sus nuevas botas, se la extendió al fanboy para que la cargara junto a otras compras que hizo a costa del dinero del delincuente—, cambiando de tema, estoy cansada ¿qué tal si vamos a comer antes de irnos? Barto-kun.

Su corazón se aceleró al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de su neesan así que asintió y la llevó al mejor restaurante del sitio. Amaba esa cita.


	11. Extremos

Despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza por todo lo sucedido el día anterior. Decidió darse el día libre, de todas maneras, ella no haría nada asistiendo a un lugar donde todas las personas a su alrededor ya tienen cosas más importantes que ella a las que prestar atención, en especial Bartolomeo.

Alex odiaba admitirlo pero el delincuente se había posicionado como su mejor amigo hasta ayer, cada palabra que él le dijo, el tono, la verdad...dolía como si un infierno poseyera su cuerpo. Un suave toque en la puerta de su habitación le hizo dar un leve respingo, dio permiso para entrar y se sorprendió al ver la nueva novia de su padre, Miss Valentine, entrar sin cuidado. No le agradaba aquella mujer, su caminar, figura y olor a naranjas le hacía querer girar y vomitar lo que tuviese en el estómago.

—Tu padre saldrá a una reunión hoy —sonrió, deseaba conocer a Alex más a fondo aunque supo (por palabras de Crocodile) que nunca superaría a la madre de la azabache—, pero me dejó su tarjeta de crédito —Alex guardó silencio cuestionando el punto de la mujer rubia—, ¿quieres ir de compras conmigo?

—Prefiero pasar, no me siento muy bien —aclaró.

—Oh, pero para una chica de tu edad comprar debería ayudarla a sentir mejor —Alex negó con debilidad, no sentía ánimos ni siquiera de comer—, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? —procuró caminar lento y sentarse a un lado de la cama de la chica. Quizá, sólo necesitaba un pequeño empujón para salir y dejar la ley de hielo atrás—, si me acompañas prometo no decirle a tu padre sobre tu asistencia al Instituto Dressrosa.

¿Cómo negarse? Lo menos que necesitaba era a un cocodrilo enojado como padre, asintió, Miss Valentine le dio su espacio y la dejó sola en su habitación dándole sólo 30 minutos para que se arreglara. La ducha fue rápida al igual que vestirse, unas vans, camisa blanca hasta los muslos y un pantalón negro pegado a sus piernas, sin notar el hambre que tenía subió al mercedes de la novia de su padre y manejaron hasta el centro comercial de más prestigio.

Decir que no estaba preocupado sería mentir, él más que nadie sabía que Alex nunca faltaba a clases. Sin contar que el día anterior se había portado extraña con él, Trafalgar cerró sus ojos intentando calmar los pensamientos que culpaban tan sólo a una persona...

Buscó con su mirada el reloj de la pared, aún faltaban diez minutos para que pudiese salir y encargarse del rebelde. No lo soportaba, menos ahora que toda la culpabilidad recaía sobre su tonta cabeza de gallo.

Debía admitir que el haber rechazado a Alex le hizo realizar algo, ¿de qué valía ser el cirujano de sus sueños sino compartiría su éxito? Bien se lo había dicho corazón, el compartir con alguien resultaba ser lo mejor del mundo, sonrió. Por una vez decidió hacer caso al consejo de Rocinante.

Sus compañeros corrieron de la emoción fuera del aula como presos en su primer día de libertad, aunque aún faltaba mucho para eso, una semana para ser exactos. La graduación se aproximaba y con ella la promoción*, Sachi y Penguin se preguntaban a quién invitarían al baile.

—Yo quiero invitar a Aphelandra-chan —aseguró Penguin sonrojado.

—¿¡Eh!? —gritó Sachi sorprendido—, creí que se lo pedirías a Hancock-chan.

—No, no —negó nervioso—, ella sólo se preocupa por Luffy.

—Cierto... —asintió cruzándose de brazos— ¿Qué hay de Jean Bart? No lo he escuchado decir con quién irá.

—¿Si quiera irá? —dudó el otro—, ah~ que decisión tan difícil.

—Te comprendo —ambos se abrazaron llorando, el azabache continuó caminando sin hacerles caso pero le alcanzaron enseguida—, eh, Law, ¿con quién irás?

—No iré —se limitó a contestar.

—¡Eh! P-pero es el baile y luego de eso no nos veremos durante mucho tiempo —inició Penguin.

—¡Sí, sí! —continuó Sachi— ¡Debes ir!

—No —les dedicó una mirada fría y dejaron de insistir cambiando súbitamente de tema, ahora hablaban sobre los trajes que llevarían, no había tema que menos interesara a Trafalgar que aquél pero dejar soñar a sus amigos no costaba nada.

—Ahora que me fijo —habló Sachi sentándose en su mesa predilecta de la cafetería—, ¿dónde está Alex-chan?

—Tienes razón, ya debería estar aquí —se cruzó Penguin de brazos. Trafalgar comía intentando no hacerles demasiado caso—, usualmente corre a donde este Law... —no los ignoró demasiado, levantó su mirada y escuchó continuar la conversación.

—Sí, ha de gustarle mucho ¿no? —intentó murmurar Penguin.

—Debe ser genial que una chica siempre esté a tu lado —Sachi le siguió el juego. No continuaron, sintieron el aura de su amigo azabache cambiar. Sin decir nada, Trafalgar se levantó y se marchó sin terminar su comida, buscó por el sitio a Bartolomeo y no le consiguió en ningún lado, tuvo que preguntar a algunas personas para terminar enterándose que estaba con alguien más en la azotea.

Su día no podía ir mejor, la felicidad le llegaba al estómago, literalmente. Su sempai Sanji le había preparado una comida especial para él, aunque el rubio ignoraba la razón de tanto llanto de alegría por parte de Bartolomeo continuó comiendo junto a él. Una vez que se le conocía se le podía soportar, además, todo era un favor para complacer a su Alex-chan.

—Mellorine~ mellorine~ —murmuró pensando en lo feliz que estaría la azabache con él. El caníbal apenas y podía mirar a Sanji de reojo pues la luz que desprendía era demasiada—, oh, ¿qué tal la comida?

—G-g-g-genial —comentó comiendo más rápido que antes.

—Oye, oye, con calma.

—¡Sí! —y desaceleró como si de una orden se tratara.

—Debo ir con Nami-san y Robin-chan —comentó el rubio guardando todo en su bolso—, habla bien de mi con Alex-chan~

—S-s-s-sí —no fue nerviosismo lo que lo hizo tartamudear sino el recuerdo de todo lo que dijo a la azabache y, aun así, ahí había estado él. Sentado en la azotea junto a uno de los mugiwaras, justo como ella prometió.

¿Debería disculparse? De repente la comida de Sanji ya no le pareció tan apetitosa y su hambre se desvaneció. La guardó en su mochila para comerla más tarde cuando desease comer de nuevo.

La puerta de la azotea se abrió resonando por el golpe de metal contra la pared, aunque Barto no tenía mucho ánimo de girar lo hizo sólo para saber quién osaba perturbarlo. Como un rayo Trafalgar tomó a Bartolomeo de la camisa e hizo chocar la espalda de éste contra las rejas.

—Qué d-

—¿Qué le hiciste a Alex-ya? —interrumpió Law.

—¿Alex? —tragó saliva— ¿algo le pasó a Alex? —por alguna razón aquella reacción alivio al cirujano así que lo dejó libre.

—No asistió a clases hoy —respondió sacando su celular del bolsillo y marcando el número de la chica en él.

—¿Q-q-qué haces?

—Llamarla.

Entonces si te gusta, ¿no? —cabizbajo sintió su corazón agrietarse.

—Sí, pero... a ti también te gusta —respondió ignorando la mirada del chico y esperando que la azabache contestara la llamada—, no tengo por qué decirlo pero... me preocupa —Bartolomeo le miró extrañado—, me preocupa lo mucho que se preocupa por ti, no me gusta. Maldición, no contesta.

Déjame intentarlo —sacando su celular Bartolomeo llamó al número de la azabache pero tampoco funcionó. Law suspiró calmando sus pensamientos de preocupación, quizá sólo debía pasar por tu casa, no, sería demasiado precipitado y no le gustaban ese tipo de acciones. Sin despedirse del delincuente se alejó para dirigirse a su clase dejando a Bartolomeo con sus pensamientos constantes sobre su kouhai.

Se marchó a clases por inercia, sentado en su pupitre sólo veía su mesa pintada con los nombres de los mugiwaras y una equis al lado, marcando a quienes ya había conocido.

Franky (x)

Nami (x)

Tony Tony Chopper (x)

Sanji (x)

Aún faltaban algunos pero ya no estaba tan seguro de querer conocerlos, sintió algo en su bolsillo vibrar y sacó su teléfono con el nombre de kouhai de contacto.

 _ **De: Kouhai.**_

 _ **Roronoa Zoro te esperará en el portón para acompañarte a casa hoy, asegúrate de enseñarle bien el camino o se perderá.**_

Era increíble cómo le enviaba mensajes pero no había contestado sus llamadas así que marcó de nuevo a su teléfono pero no contestó ninguna de las veces y él comenzaba a cansarse, al terminar las clases y como Alex le avisó ahí estaba Zoro esperándolo en la entrada. Sintió como sus males salían de su cuerpo ante la visión del espadachín, rumores decían que antes vencía a los bully para ganar algo de dinero, eso hasta que conoció a Luffy.

Corrió con paso irregular hasta estar lo más cerca del pelo verde, es decir, dos metros lejos de su sempai.

—Así que tú eres Bartolomeo —musitó Zoro—, vámonos, tengo cosas que hacer al volver a casa.

—¡S-s-s-s-s-s-sí! —respondió lo más rápido que pudo.

Preguntas cruzaban su mente para hacerle al chico pero nada salía de su boca, sólo podría maravillarse viéndolo...¿caminar a dirección contraria?

—Z-Z-Zoro-sempai.

—¿hm?

—Es esta dirección —intentando reponerse Zoro se devolvió para caminar lado y lado junto al chico, pero el espadachín no es de iniciar conversaciones él sólo seguía el flujo de la situación y parecía ser que su admirador no paraba de sólo mirarlo.

—¿Puedes dejar de mirar? —preguntó como si fuese una orden.

—S-s-sí, lo siento —se apresuró Barto antes de mirar el camino, sólo quedaba cruzar una última calle y terminaría su paseo con su sempai—, qué triste...

—¿hm?

—N-no, nada —se apresuró—, es sólo... he sido fan de ustedes desde hace mucho y...

—Oh, sobre eso —interrumpió Zoro recordando algo—, Alex dijo que te diera esto —le ofreció un papel que Bartolomeo no dudó en tomar—, es el número privado de Brook.

—¿D-d-d-del Rey del Soul? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Sí, él está de gira ahora y estará así por meses así que llámalo cuando quieras —dijo añadiendo:—, al menos eso fue lo que Alex me pidió decirte.

—Alex, ¿cuándo?

—Hoy —comentó—, al parecer no pudo venir a clases.

—¿Q-qué tiene? —intentó no sonar interesado pero Zoro sonrió.

—No lo sé, tendrás que preguntarle —dio media vuelta y alzó su mano en señal de despedida, quizá no fue la caminata más larga de Bartolomeo pero en verdad apreciaba el haber pasado tiempo con su sempai. Quizá demasiado.

Entró a su cuarto y se recostó en la cama sin bañarse, sentía que no lo necesitaba para lograr mantener el momento que compartió con sus sempais aquél día, Ángel corrió hacia él y se acostó a su lado durmiéndose enseguida,. Sacó su celular del bolsillo y marcó rápido pero saboreando el momento de llamar a su sempai Brook.

Sonó tres veces hasta que por fin el rey del Soul contestó:Aquí Brook, yohohohoho~

—B-B-B-B-B-B-Brook-sempai —murmuró para sí.

¿Si?

—S-Soy Bartolomeo —comentó rápido—,un fan.

Oh~ ¿eres el amigo de Yellow-chan?

—¿Yellow-chan?

Así llamo a Alex, ella tiene ojos casi amarillos que siempre veo, aunque no tengo ojos yohohohoho~

Bartolomeo no pudo hacer más que reír, aquella risa se contagió rápido y le llenó de felicidad inmediata. El problema sería, ¿de qué más hablar con su sempai?

¿Has escuchado mi nuevo single? preguntó, al parecer no hacía mucha falta de preguntar nada, el rey se encargaría de todo.

—¡Sí, siempre escucho sus canciones!

Bone to be wild, babe comentó orgulloso. Es una lástima que no pueda estar allá, hubiese sido genial conocerte según me han comentado eres interesante, Bartolomeo-kun.

—¿Yo? No, no, usted es más interesante —respondió tratando de sonar humilde aunque su corazón tuviese la necesidad de saltar de alegría.

¿Yo? Sólo soy huesos yohohoho~

—S-sí...

Ha sido un verdadero placer, Bartolomeo-kun, pero debo ir a descansar por mi presentación mañana.

—Lo comprendo —contestó entristecido.

Saluda a Yellow-chan de mi parte, me han dicho que se siente mal últimamente el corazón de Barto dio un vuelco de admiración pasando a preocupación, nos vemos, aunque no tengo ojos yohohohoho~

Y colgó la llamada. ¿Qué podría hacer ahora? En medio de la noche preocupado por Alex y sin idea de donde vive, sacudió su cabello volviéndolo un desastre por la frustración, un nuevo mensaje llegó a su teléfono y confirmó su sospecha, se trataba de Alex.

 _ **De: Kouhai.**_

 _ **Nico Robin tiene un día algo ajetreado mañana pero espera verte en su club de lectura a las 5 pm. Está al otro lado del campus, salón B, le gusta que le lleven flores y que sean puntuales.**_

Y ahí iba, otro mensaje que le hacía reunirse con los mugiwaras pero no conectaba con ella, a punto de llamarla de nuevo recibió otro mensaje:

 _ **De: Kouhai.**_

 _ **Usopp debe ir con los scouts Tontatas a ejercitarse mañana temprano, si quieres puedes asistir a su sesión de ejercicios a las 6 a.m. En el parque central.**_

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de recibir el que sintió sería el último:

 ** _De: Kouhai._**

 ** _Durante el receso Luffy te estará esperando en el comedor. Lleva carne, mucha...a él le encanta la carne._**

Esperó el tiempo necesario pero no llegó más nada a su teléfono así que se aventuró a llamar nuevamente, suspiró sintiendo que no contestaría pero sí lo hizo aunque no quien esperó.

¿Quién eres? No conocía de nada esa voz pero resultaba ser muy profunda y seria.

—Bartolomeo —afirmó.

¿Eres amigo de mi hija? fue entonces cuando Barto comprendió todo.

—Algo así.

"Algo así" molesto Crocodile expulsó humo de su cigarrillo observando a Alex molesta por haberle quitado su teléfono, según le había contado Miss Valentine la chica había pasado todo el día evitando llamadas y maldiciendo por lo bajo. Una clara señal que algo malo estaba pasando y, aunque no se preocupaba lo suficiente por ella, sentía que debía acabar con todo tomando decisiones por él mismo drásticamente, aléjate de ella, la molestas.

Y cortó la llamada.

—¿Por qué eres así? —gritó Alex por fin quitando el teléfono del agarre de su padre.

—No puedo permitir que te distraigas por personas estúpidas —contestó saliendo de la habitación de la azabache—, ¡y soy tu padre, te guste o no!

—Idiota —murmuró para sí cerrando la puerta con seguro, no estaba segura si llamar a Bartolomeo para disculparse estaba bien. De todas formas sólo sería una molestia para él desde que le dijo todas esas verdades, sin contar lo extremista que podría llegar a tornarse su padre si le desobedecía.

Se lanzó a los brazos de la cama y lloró hasta conciliar el sueño.

 ***: En Japón no hay promoción, de hecho, no sé si en América del Sur las hay, pero como es One Piece dejemos fluir la imaginación de que hay promoción donde hay comité de baile y todo eso.**


	12. Felicidad

A pesar que no pudo conciliar el sueño por la disputa vía celular con el padre de Alex, Bartolomeo se levantó de su cama para darse una ducha fría y encaminarse a su encuentro con su sempai. Sin pensarlo se puso su uniforme escolar común sorprendiéndose al encontrarse con niños de narices largas usando uniformes deportivos, a aquellos niños especiales se les conoce como tontata y son el orgullo de la nación por los esfuerzos que hacen a pesar de sus limitaciones.

A la lejanía observó cómo su sempai Sogeking corría hacia su encuentro con el grupo de scouts, se detuvo un momento para tomar aire antes de saludarlos:— ¡Buenos días, chicos!

—Buenos días, Usoppland —contestaron los niños al unísono.

—¿Usoppland? —se preguntó Bartolomeo por lo bajo haciendo que el nariz aguda lo notase.

—Oh, tú debes ser Bartolomeo, ¿no? —el delincuente asintió tímidamente, ante aquello Usopp se dio cuenta de algo...quizá no esté tan mal el chico, sólo un poco descarriado—, ¿no tienes uniforme deportivo, Barto-kun.

—N-no, lo olvidé.

—Ya veo —resignado preguntó:— ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene un uniforme extra? —todos levantaron la mano—, seguramente es muy pequeño para él.

—No —interrumpió Leo, líder de los tontatas—, son su talla Usoppland. Siempre cargamos uno extra para usted.

—Oh~ ¿en serio? —ellos asintieron—, bien, ponte un uniforme Barto-kun.

Así fue como Bartolomeo inició su día. Corriendo con un uniforme de Usopp, incluso a los tontatas llegó a agradarles a pesar de como lucía aunque quizá es por la niñez dentro de ellos que les hace creer todo lo que les digan. Para completar su felicidad inicial Usopp y él caminaron juntos a la escuela hablando sobre todo y nada, era el primer sempai con el que finalmente lograba hablar de igual a igual, aunque no del todo, su fanatismo se lo impedía.

Al llegar a clases no pudo evitar prestar atención a todo mientras terminaba por tachar el nombre de los demás mugiwara que llegó a conocer.

Sogeking (x)

Roronoa Zoro (x)

Brook (x)

Y si todo iba bien podría terminar tachando a Robin y Luffy, no podía estar más emocionado como aquél día. Al sonar el timbre supo que era su momento de actuar y correr al comedor pero justo cuando estuvo a punto de entrar alguien abrió la puerta de súbito y lo golpeó en el hombro.

—¡Lo siento! —gritó antes de continuar corriendo. Cuando la figura estuvo distante notó de quién se trataba, Alex, había pasado junto a él y ni siquiera notó su presencia en el sitio.

Probablemente por la conversación con su padre, no le interesaba que su padre fuese un gánster o el empresario más conocido en todo el Grand Line y Shin Sekai, olvidando el encuentro con su amado capitán se encaminó a seguir a la azabache.

Después de recorrer medio campus terminó por encontrarla en la azotea, en la misma posición que la última vez que la vio, era como si Dios le estuviese dando una nueva oportunidad de reivindicarse con la chica por la que nunca creyó sentirse atraído, se quitó el saco sabiendo que la brisa hacía sentir frío a la chica y se la colocó en sus hombros.

Ella dio un respingo ante el tacto, notó que era el pelo verde y miró al suelo evitando contacto con él. Barto dejó que el silencio rondara por un momento, él no sabía cómo reaccionar ante una persona con tristeza, apenas logró descifrar la alegría por conocer a sus sempais, sentimiento que no hubiese conciliado de no ser por la chica a su lado.

Se sentó dejando poco espacio entre ellos, miró al frente y dijo:— ¿Tienes hambre? Puedo ir y comprar sándwiches en la cafetería...

—No, yo estoy bien —contestó decaída—, deberías ir a tu encuentro con Luffy antes de que acabe el receso.

—A-ah, lo olvidé —se desesperó.

—¿lo olvidaste? —cuestionó—, creí que él era tu sempai favorito...

—Lo es, en serio, lo admiro muchísimo —contestó frustrado.

—Entonces, ve.

—Pero...

—¡Ve! —gritó mirándolo a los ojos, no le gustaba que él se preocupase por ella la hacía sentir extraña.

—No —dijo firme.

—¿Por qué? —se aventuró a preguntar.

—Si voy estarás sola —ella asintió—, no quiero que estés sola...

Sorprendida, se mantuvo callada luchando consigo misma en su interior. Sintió sus mejillas arder y sus sentimientos comenzaron a traicionarla, lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos como si de una cascada se tratase, Barto no sabía qué hacer pero Alex se encargó de abrazarlo pidiendo que la reconfortara. La dejó desahogarse en silencio hasta que sintió que sus brazos se separaban de él, fue entonces que notó cuánto deseaba tenerla cerca de él.

—Gracias, Bartolomeo —murmuró, él no comprendía así que ella continuó—, por decir todo lo que dijiste, no sólo esto del quedarte conmigo sino lo de los sueños y eso. Yo...no debí cuestionar tus sueños.

—Yo —interrumpió él—, tampoco debí decir todo eso.

—No, tenías que hacerlo —sonrió limpiando sus mejillas—, sino no hubiese pensado ayer todo el día sobre lo que quiero hacer...

—¿Qué quieres hacer?

—Estudiar —sonrió alegre—, siempre creí que debía ser empresaria como mi padre pero más exitosa pero ayer al estar rodeada de personas tan exuberantes por fuera y vacías por dentro me di cuenta que quizá esa vida no es para mí. ¿sabes? Ninguna de esas personas pudo decirme a la cara lo mal vestida que me consideraban, todo lo hablaban a mis espaldas. Aprecio a las personas como tú, Bartolomeo.

Con el sonido de la campana, Alex se levantó devolviendo su saco a Barto y marchándose a su clase. Quizá no le había confesado sus sentimientos y aunque sintió felicidad por ser felicitado sintió como si la friendzone se le acercara más y más, no perdería las esperanzas tan fácilmente.

Se mostró decidido ante las clases restantes y, esta vez, no faltaría a una reunión con una de sus sempais, Nico Robin. Aunque entró haciendo mucho ruido enseguida se calló obedeciendo las reglas del sitio.

Buscó con su mirada a la azabache de hermosos ojos azules hasta que la encontró en una esquina del club buscando un libro.

—Oh, Gallo-kun —dijo en cuanto vio al caníbal—, ve a sentarte. Enseguida comenzaremos con la lectura del día.

En menos de cinco minutos todos los miembros se encontraron sentados escuchando el párrafo que Robin estaba leyendo. Se trataba del libro de los cien años, muy interesante para ellos, aunque Bartolomeo se perdía cada vez más en cada palabra.

—...esa es la verdad tras los cien años vacíos —terminó. Aplaudieron por la lectura antes de comenzar un debate sobre redacción y demás, Barto sólo asentía sin enterarse de nada. Finalmente, todos acabaron por irse y él siguió a Robin fuera del campus—. Fue un placer, Gallo-kun, nos vemos.

Se despidió fangirleando internamente, incluso cantó una canción de felicidad camino a casa. Compró pizza para celebrar sus avances haciéndose amigo de los mugiwaras y vio un maratón de su serie favorita, incluso compró comida especial para Ángel. Nada mejor que conocer a los mugiwaras, pensó.

Pero entonces recordó que faltaba el rey de los piratas, el más importante de todos, Monkey D. Luffy.

Agitó su cabello pensando en llamar a kouhai pero ¿qué tal si ya estaba dormida? Quizá ni siquiera le buscaría otra cita con su sempai más preciado. No pudo hacer más que poner su alarma de siempre y rendirse ante el sueño.

Toc, toc, toc.

Un sonido le hizo abrir los ojos seguido por ladridos.

Toc, toc, toc.

Continuó. Muy a su pesar se levantó, apartó a la perrita del pasillo y abrió la puerta, no esperaba conseguirse a Alex allí con un gran bolso encima.

—Lo siento por venir de improvisto, Bartolomeo, pero ¿puedo quedarme en tu casa por hoy? —la azabache apretó su bolso esperanzada por recibir una respuesta afirmativa.

—Sí —suspiró aliviada y entró a la desastrosa casa—, ¿qué haces aquí tan de noche?

—Digamos que dije cosas que no debía —sonrió procurando ocultar la tristeza de su tono—, puedo dormir en el sofá. No incomodaré, lo prometo.

—N-no, duerme en la cama.

—No puedo dormir en la cama, ¿dónde dormirías tú?

—En el mueble —ella negó.

—No, yo vine de improvisto. Aceptaré la consecuencias de mis actos —afirmó sacando un suéter de la mochila.

—Que tú los aceptes no significa que yo lo haga —la tomó del brazo y la llevó a su habitación—, duerme.

Cerrando la puerta se marchó a dormir en el mueble, con suerte la felicidad no lo mataría.

 **BONUS:**

El estómago de Luffy resonaba por toda la cafetería esperando la llegada de su ansiada carne prometida por Alex— ¡Carneeeeeeeeeeeee! —gritó antes de que Hancock le comprase carne para calmarlo.


	13. Sándwich y pancakes

Sonidos de platos sonando y un olor a pancakes le hizo despertar, presionó sus ojos hasta ajustarlos a la luz del día y se adentró en la cocina. Usando unos shorts, camisa blanca y delantal, Alex hacia el desayuno para ambos, no creía que viviría para ver aquello así que se sonrojó maravillado con tan sólo verla dando lo mejor de sí en la cocina.

—Oh, despertaste —mencionó notando la presencia del chico.

—Sí —se sentó en la mesa mientras observaba los movimientos ágiles de Alex al girar las pancakes—, ¿dormiste bien?

—Un poco, gracias —comentó poniendo el pancake en un plato con otros mientras vertía lo último de la mezcla en el sartén—, ¿qué tal tú?

—Como un bebé —se estiró el caníbal.

—Lo siento por quitarte tu cama, Bartolomeo.

—No te preocupes, ¿para qué están los amigos? —quiso golpearse a sí mismo por admitir amistad cuando deseaba más que eso.

—Hahaha, tienes razón —aumentó la llama en la cocina—, ¿qué tal te fue con Robin ayer?

—¡Genial! —contestó alegre—, aunque no entendí mucho de lo que hablaba.

—Sí, sí, te comprendo —admitió—, usualmente no muchos la entienden pero así la amamos ¿no?

—Si~ —la azabache terminó por apartar parte de los pancakes para ella y dejó el resto en el plato de Bartolomeo, sirvió jugo de naranja y se sentó vertiendo algo de miel sobre ellos—, por cierto, no es que me quiera meter pero ¿por qué llegaste a mi casa tan tarde?

Alex dejó de comer al instante, miró al suelo pero no había vuelta atrás, al menos debía darle explicación a quien le dio hogar temporal:— Discutí con mi padre...

—¿siempre discutes con él, no?

—Algo... —tomó un poco de zumo—, pero esta vez fue peor —Bartolomeo la escuchaba con atención desde el primer momento como si fuese lo más importante para él—, él siempre ha querido que estudie en el extranjero pero lo que yo quiero no está en otro país, está aquí, él no parece entender eso.

—Ahora que lo mencionas nunca mencionaste qué estudiarías...

—¡Claro que no! —se sonrojó—, te burlarías.

—Pruébame —instó.

—Y-y-yo —se palmeó los hombros mentalmente para seguir adelante—, enfermería.

—¿eh? ¿en serio? —se sorprendió—, creí que dirías algo como profesora, psicóloga o policía incluso.

—No, decidí enfermería —continuó—, además así podré quedarme aquí y...

—¿Y?

—¡Nada! Sigue comiendo, por favor —ocultó el sonrojo de sus mejillas con su cabello, cuando al fin terminaron de comer, se arreglaron para el largo día de clases que les esperaba. El caminó al instituto no fue silencioso pues ambos se llevaban bastante bien a estas alturas. Se despidieron a mitad de pasillo para dirigirse a sus despectivas clases.

Quizá pelear con su papá no era tan malo después de todo pero tendría que reconocer que no deseaba depender de Bartolomeo en todo, no quería terminar siendo una molestia. Para compensarlo decidió enviar un mensaje al caníbalHey, Barto. ¿quieres conocer a Luffy hoy?

 _ **De: Tonto-Barto.**_

 _ **¿A Luffy-sempai? D':**_

 _ **¿en serio?**_

 _ **¿hoy?**_

 _ **¡Estás jugando conmigo, seguro!**_

Ante el spam del chico Alex sonrió respondiendo:Sí, hoy en la cafetería durante el receso ¿de acuerdo?

 _ **De: Tonto-Barto.**_

 _ **Sí! Te amo Alex-kouhai!**_

Leyó y releyó el mensaje, no creía lo que sus ojos veían, sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas y nada las detuvo pues su corazón se aceleró justo como cuando le gustaba Trafalgar, no, se sorprendió al darse cuenta que su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte tan sólo de imaginarse a Bartolomeo diciéndole esas palabras.

—He de estar enferma —murmuró antes de dar un último vistazo al mensaje y guardar el celular en su bolsillo por la llegada del profesor Trébol al aula de clases seguido por el director de Dressrosa, Donquixote Doflamingo.

—Presten atención a lo que les tiene que decir el joven director —pidió trébol sorbiendo un moco que se le resbalaba de la nariz. Asqueroso.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que les di un sermón —inició—. Afortunadamente, este no es un sermón. Sólo faltan unos días antes de su promoción y se graduaran, estoy seguro que están muy emocionados —muchos asintieron, otros suspiraron nostálgicos—, pues les aviso que deben formar el comité de la promoción, para ello necesitarán cinco estudiantes que dirigirán a otros alumnos de cursos menores, ¿quiénes se apuntan? —exactamente, cinco personas levantaron sus manos—, bien, los demás no crean que se salvan, si los encargados necesitan de su ayuda les llamaran ¿entendido?

—Sí —avisaron todos al unísono. Pedía mentalmente que no le pidieran ayudar en nada de eso, no soportaba la presión de saber que tarde o temprano tendría que asumir su adultez mientras que otros lograban disfrutar más su juventud.

Continuó la clase prestando atención mientras escribía garabatos en la última página de su cuaderno, seguro lograría llenarla antes del fin de semana. El sonido de la campana le hizo saltar de alegría y salir corriendo a buscar el salón de Luffy, llamó al azabache y lo convenció de acompañarlo a comer.

—Eres muy fácil de convencer, Luffy —sonrió Alex.

—¿Eh? ¿En serio? —musitó sorprendido—, pero es que dijiste que me comprarías el sándwich de carne y...

—Sí, sí, pero recuerdas lo que debes hacer ¿no?

—Sí, no le diré nada al chico con el que estaré —repitió como si fuese lo más fácil del mundo—, ¿no tengo que compartir mi comida con él, verdad? ¡Porque si quisiese compartir mi comida fuese héroe no pirata!

—Otra vez con eso del héroe —protestó—, sé un pirata y pídele más carne entonces.

—¡En serio?

—Sí —cansada lo llevó a la cafetería con diez sándwiches con doble carne en ellos—, gracias~ Alex~

—De nada, Luffy —sonrió—, me iré pero trata bien a Bartolomeo y te compraré más de estos ¿de acuerdo?

—¡SI! —Alegre comenzó a comer sin importarle que no hubiese llegado el chico aún, Alex suspiró y se marchó, aunque deseaba observarlos sabía que ese momento debía ser sólo para Barto y su sempai. Además algo le comenzaba a molestar, Law no le hablaba desde el día que salió con Double Finger y no contestó sus llamadas, buscó en la cafetería, biblioteca, pasillos y aulas, pero ni siquiera Sachi, Penguin o Jean Bart sabían dónde se encontraba.

Sólo faltaba un sitio que buscar y terminaría, el laboratorio de química del instituto. Al entrar ahí estaba él, sentado observando a través de un microscopio.

—Deberías ir a comer antes que se acabe la hora —habló la azabache avisando su llegada, él no apartó la vista del objetivo cuando suspiró soltando el estrés sobre él.

—No —habló—, debo terminar esto.

—...entiendo...—no quería ser una molestia, sabía que siempre lo había sido y quizá siempre lo será pero se debía al amor que una vez sintió por él. Ya no sentía el ajetreo que su corazón llevaba cada vez que estaba junto a él o pensaba en como seria que sonriese con ella, fue tanto y nada para él. Pero estaba bien, sabía que en algún momento de su vida pasaría por ese tipo de situaciones—. Te guardaré un sándwich para cuando termines.

Salió del laboratorio dejándolo allí, él ya no pensaba en el experimento que llevaba a cabo. Estaba a punto de correr tras ella para admitir sus sentimientos y quizá ser correspondido pero no estaba listo, si quería triunfar y ser aceptado en la universidad de sus sueños debía ser perseverante y continuar con el trabajo que sorprendería tanto a la directiva que no tendrían más opción que dejarlo estudiar allí.

Mientras él continuaba con aquello, una reunión de lo más peculiar era llevada a cabo en la cafetería...

—Lu-Lu-Lu-Luffy-sempai —llamó el delincuente con dificultad al chico de sombrero de paja—, tienes algo en tu mejilla.

—¿Aquí?

—N-n-no...

—¿Oh, esto? —señaló su cicatriz.

—N-no, hablo de la comida que tiene en su mejilla, sempai —sonrojado intentó mirar a otro lado.

—¿Dónde? —Barto intentó señalar pero Luffy no sabía que mostraba en su rostro y comenzaba a frustrarse—, sólo quítamelo.

—E-e-e-e-eh ¿tocar el rostro de Luffy-sempai? —exclamó—, n-no, no me atrevería.

—Sólo hazlo, cabeza de gallo —insistió. La mano de caníbal comenzó a temblar hasta llegar a la mejilla de su sempai y quitarle el trozo de carne que tenía, en el momento Luffy se lo quitó rozando su mano con la de él, nunca se vio a Bartolomeo con un rostro tan feliz—, Alex me dijo que me podrías comprar más sándwich.

—¿Ah? ¡Sí, los compraré! —orgulloso corrió a la cantina apartando a todos de su camino para comprar los últimos cuatro panes que quedaban—, lo siento sempai. Sólo habían cuatro.

—¿EHHH? —gritó sintiéndose estafado—, ¿entonces Alex no me podrá comprar más sándwich?

—¿Ella le compró sándwich?

—Sí —afirmó—, me dijo que me compraría sándwich si me presentaba contigo, cabeza de gallo.

—¿Ella hizo eso?

—Sí, dijo que le agradabas o algo así —metió un pan entero en su boca—, también me contó que le robaste el celular una vez.

—E-eh, sí, b-bueno...

—Pero me contó que te perdonaba —tragó otros dos de un solo bocado—, aunque me dijo que no contara esto.

—¿lo dijo?

—Sí —respondió dejando a Bartolomeo pensativo, no sabía cómo pero su corazón había acabado latiendo más por ella que por Luffy. El receso terminó con el sonido de la campana y muy a su pesar el pelo verde se tuvo que marchar en dirección contraria que el de su sempai para llegar a su salón. Ya de nada valía prestar atención a clases, pues los finales habían acabado y sólo quedaban escasos días de clases, perdía ánimos de asistir.

Uno de sus sempais -que no admiraba- entró al salón pidiendo la colaboración de todos los estudiantes del salón para decorar el gimnasio en el que se celebraría la promoción. Repartió comités dejando a Barto en la de decoración, quizá para que colocara color rojo sangre al sitio. Mentiría si escribiera que a Bartolomeo le gustaba la idea de decorar sólo por una tonta promoción.

Una promoción que terminaría quitándole a sus sempais...

...sus sempais...

...

.

—¡Alex se gradúa! —realizó justo después que las clases terminaran, mostrando que no había prestado atención en absoluto. Salía del instituto cuando observó a la azabache caminando junto al cirujano de la muerte, ambos sonreían pero el caníbal quería luchar y afrontar sus sentimientos quizá esa misma noche pues su reloj comenzaba a ir en retroceso.

Corrió hasta que finalmente pudo posicionarse en el medio de ambos, cruzó su brazo sobre los hombros de Alex y moqueó a Trafalgar sobre lo mal que le lucían las ojeras bajo sus ojos, el moreno chasqueó su lengua y se despidió de Alex no queriendo conversar más con el delincuente sin remedio.

Sólo cuando miró abajo notó el leve sonrojo que decoraba las mejillas de Alex.

Aún le gusta Law, pensó. Pero sí que estaba mal, aún continuaba con su brazo sobre ella y eso sólo la había poner más nerviosa que antes, haciéndola sentir lo que nunca sintió por Trafalgar. Las personas alrededor de ambos juzgaban con su mirada al chico, por sus piercings, tatuajes, cabello rebelde y su actitud irregular, muchos incluso llegaron a cambiarse de calle sólo para evitar verse envueltos con tipos como él.

Bartolomeo pareció no notarlo pero Alex sí que lo hizo.

—Odio eso.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sin comprender.

—Todos te juzgan por como luces, Bartolomeo.

—No es como si me importase su opinión —respondió—, todo eso es mierda.

—¿en serio? —cuestionó deteniéndose en sus pasos, así mismo lo hizo él. La miró buscando en sus ojos la respuesta correcta que dar, la perfecta respuesta que sólo hallaba en su corazón.

—¿A quién le importa? ¿tú no me juzgaste por como lucía o sí?

—Hurtaste mi teléfono la primera vez que te conocí, Bartolomeo —carcajeó la chica.

—Sí, pero lo devolví —respondió quitando importancia al asunto.

—Y... yo te amenacé...

—Sí.

—¿alguna vez me juzgaste por mi padre? —cuestionó curiosa mirando al suelo.

—No —confesó—, sé que es un gánster y eso pero... sólo te juzgaré por lo que eres.

—Y... ¿qué soy?

Bartolomeo deseó morderse la lengua, mirar a otro lado y huir ante la respuesta que su cerebro repetía como eco dentro de sí:—E-e-eres...

—¿Soy?

—Alguien importante para mí —habló rápidamente, no era exactamente lo que su cerebro decía a gritos pero se acercaba bastante, sintió su corazón encogerse cuando miró la llama de los ojos de Alex apagarse un poco así que sin pensarlo se acercó a ella un paso más, y otro, hasta estar tan cerca de ella que pudiese abrazarla, pero no la abrazó sino que dijo:—, la persona que me ayudó a cumplir mi sueño de conocer a mis sempais, quien me ayudó en época de exámenes, a quien le debo el nombre de mi mascota...K-k-kouhai —tartamudeó—, no, Alex —al escuchar su nombre el rostro de la azabache se tornó carmesí—. Me gustas.

Pétalos decoraban la extraña escena, nada romántica a ojos de los demás pero significativa para ellos dos. Finalmente, Bartolomeo lo había dicho sólo quedaba esperar una respuesta digna de su kouhai.

—...¿E-e-en serio?...—por primera vez el delincuente escuchaba a Alex tartamudear y si eso no era la mejor escena de su vida no sabía cuál sería, tan nervioso se sentía que asintió sin musitar una palabra.

Alex mordió su labio bajo meditando qué respuesta sería la correcta, si la de su corazón o la de la razón... una vez Trafalgar la rechazó y se sintió horrible dentro de sí, para un chico delictivo como Barto un rechazo sería igual o más doloroso, miró el rostro a pocos centímetros de ella y lo observó a detalle.

Sus ojos intimidantes.

Sus colmillos sobresalientes.

Tatuajes.

Piercings.

En cierta manera, muy distinto al azabache que le gustaba pero, por alguna razón comenzó a sentirse atraída hacia los labios del caníbal hasta que lo besó. Juntos permanecieron así un tiempo hasta que Alex se separó avergonzada.

—¿Eso es un sí? —preguntó Barto extrañamente calmado.

—¿Un sí?

—¡Me estás diciendo que me das un beso y no serás mi novia? —preguntó exaltado.

—N-n-n-n-novia —se sonrojó—, s-s-sí, seré tu novia. S-sólo vamos a casa —extendió su mano para que Bartolomeo la tomara pero lo único que logró el chico fue desmayarse en el acto.

Sobrevivió al beso a duras penas, pero ser noticiado por su kouhai y tomarle la mano en el mismo momento era demasiado para él.


	14. Baile de balas

**AVISO: Admito que quizá me pasé un poco con este capítulo, al menos en las primeras dos páginas, pero deben tomar en cuenta que Bartolomeo siempre ha sido un delincuente y nunca un caballero así que las malas palabras y terribles escenarios tendrían que suceder en algún momento.**

Tan sólo días pasaron desde aquella confesión, el día más feliz que Barto jamás tuvo sin contar el chequeo médico al que tuvo que ser sometido luego del golpe que se dio en la cabeza tras la caída. Según los médicos, su cráneo era duro como un roble y se recuperaría con rapidez.

A Alex le agradaría decir que su relación con el chico en esos días había sido normal y lenta pero no era ninguna de las dos, la emoción del caníbal llevó la relación a un nuevo nivel en tan sólo dos días, posteó en cada sitio web lo feliz que estaba de por fin salir de la friendzone que le rodeaba.

Su mente vagueaba más y más a pesar de estar decorando el gimnasio con otros, incluso silbaba mientras lo hacía y si se equivocaba con algo simplemente lo aceptaba y lo resolvía al instante con la mente más positiva que pudiese tener.

Todo aquello no era color de rosa, a pesar de su felicidad debía soportar los largos sermones que le daba Law sobre cómo no debía tratar a Alex, Barto sólo resumía en su mente el "no debo ser como Trafalgar Law, JAMÁS" hasta cansarse.

Quería apostar que su vida estaría llena de monotonía mientras que en la de él buscaría nuevas aventuras en aquél mar tan extenso junto a Alex.

Sin embargo, una sombra de su pasado no dejaría que su felicidad durase demasiado...

En una base oscura, con botellas de alcohol desperdigadas por el sitio, condones por todos lados y suciedad infinita, un hombre obeso con labios de salchicha y peinado alargado y extraño, fumaba su puerro molesto por las últimas noticias que había recibido de los bajos estados.

—Señor —habló uno de sus hombres—, me acabo de enterar que Bartolomeo, alias el caníbal, hacia un año que se retiró del negocio y por eso no escuchamos más de su banda de ladrones.

—¿Qué? —gritó levantándose de su asiento.

—S-sí, está estudiando en el instituto Dressrosa —continuó—. Al parecer, en cuanto entró allí dejo el robo.

—¿Cree que puede simplemente dejar el negocio? —dijo molesto—, ¡Mató a ocho de mis hombres y cree que puede salirse con las suyas! ¡Maldito, Bartolomeo! Imbéciles, averigüen qué demonios hace allí, busquen la mínima apertura y nos meteremos allí como virus. Haremos que sufra el maldito.

—¡Sí! —asintieron sus secuaces.

—E-esto...¿jefe? —llamó la atención uno de sus subordinados.

—¿Qué? —preguntó molesto lanzándose al sofá.

—De hecho, mire la página del caníbal —mostró la página del chico en su celular, el internet está tan avanzado en estos días que hacen el trabajo de un profesional en stalkeo—, al parecer esta chica es su novia.

—¿Esa chica? —la miró el hombre—, es fea. No queda otra alternativa, tráiganla ante mí y asegúrense que Bartolomeo sepa dónde está.

El noviazgo de Bartolomeo fue la mejor noticia que pudo recibir aquél hombre de intenciones oscuras. Planeó la emboscada perfecta, todos sus hombres con armas y él en específico tendría un cuchillo con el cual cortar la garganta de su eterno rival.

Pronto llegó la tarde y con ella el regalo de navidad, la chica reprochaba que le hayan amarrado sus manos y pies tan bruscamente, además de haberla golpeado en el abdomen dejándola casi inconsciente, el jefe admitió la fuerza de voluntad que tenía por gritar en su refugio.

—Bienvenida, señorita —sonrió apagando su cigarro en la rodilla de ella, su grito casi desgarra los oídos de sus secuaces—, no grites tanto. Podrían escucharte fuera y no queremos eso —dijo pasando sus sucios dedos por la herida, hundiendo más sus dedos en el trozo de carne quemada. No queriendo darle el placer de escucharla gritar de nuevo, Alex se retractó y mordió su lengua aguantando lágrimas y dolor con esa acción.

—¿Por qué estoy aquí? —preguntó buscando paz mental en su cerebro. Podría ser un secuestro para que su padre diera millones.

—¿No lo sabes? —sonrió chasqueando la lengua varias veces—, Bartolomeo no te dice todo ¿no, querida?

—¿Bartolomeo? —preguntó algo aliviada, si nada tenía que ver con Crocodile pensó que sería un poco más fácil de sobrellevar.

—Sí, eres la carnada que hará que matemos a ese maldito —sacó su afilado cuchillo y se tentó a pasarlo por la blanca piel del cuello de Alex—, no creo que te importe que lo hagamos ¿verdad? De todas formas, ese hombre nos debe...

—Si te debe dinero puedo consegu...

—¡Dinero! —acercó más el cuchillo al cuello de ella haciendo correr una pequeña gota de sangre—, escucha bien. Dinero puedo tenerlo de sobra...lo que quiero es matarlo por asesinar a mis compañeros —extrañamente aquello no asombró a la azabache, desde el momento que conoció a Barto sabía que él no estaba en los mejores pasos en su momento.

—Señor, los vigilantes informaron que el caníbal ya viene —informó uno de sus hombres.

—¿Solo?

—Solo...

—Perfecto... —murmuró satisfecho—, ahora si me disculpas me iré a sentar allá —señaló su silla desde la que podría observar todo—, y tú sufrirás aquí —se marchó del lado de Alex y lamió la sangre que corría por el cuchillo—. Háganla gritar.

Ordenó, sus subordinados comenzaron entonces el plan de sufrimiento. Golpeándola, tocando sus muslos, algunos le escupieron y por más que ella intentó retener su furia comenzó a gritar en cuanto le forzaron la falda y la rompieron en pedazos.

—NOOOO —gritó.

Bartolomeo, a unos pocos metros del sitio sabía que ella estaba allí en algún lugar pero sólo con el grito logró conseguir la cueva de donde las ratas rivales vivían. Chasqueó su lengua molesto y pateó la puerta, su molestia se incrementó al ver a su novia con ojos llorosos, sin falda y con heridas por el cuerpo.

—¿Qué crees que haces, maldito gordo? —gritó molesto.

—Vaya, vaya~ El caníbal llegó —sonrió el jefe de todas las ratas ladronas alrededor.

—¡Cuidado Bartolomeo, es una trampa! —gritó eufórica antes de recibir una cachetada que le dejó su mejilla roja. Eso enfureció más al ex-delincuente, ni él en su maldito e insano juicio había hecho algo como eso jamás.

—Mataste ocho de mis hombres, Bartolomeo —recordó levantándose y dando pasos lentos hacia la azabache.

—Sí, se lo merecían —apretó sus puños fuerte intentando no hacer nada precipitado.

—Sí, probablemente —admitió—. El problema es que no me importa si lo merecían o no, el hecho es que los mataste y no creo que con tu muerte me baste —acercó su cuchillo a la garganta de Alex y jaló su cabello dejando libre el camino por donde podría pasar el arma.

—Déjala ir —protestó—, ella no tiene nada que ver con esto.

—Oh~ sí que tiene que ver ¿es tú novia no? —negaría, si la vida de Alex dependía de ello negaría todo pero la azabache gritó.

—¡Lo soy! —afirmó—, ¡Soy la novia de Bartolomeo y cuando logre salir de esto patearé tu culo!

—Valiente —musitó el hombre pateándola fuerte en el abdomen, varias veces, el caníbal dio unos pasos antes de ser apuntado por varias armas de distintos calibres.

—N...No...te saldrás con la tuya, gordo... —sonrió la azabache moqueando tanto al delincuente que la golpeó fuertemente haciéndola llegar al otro extremo del refugio. Aquello era parte de su doloroso plan para salir de semejante situación, el dolor era nada al saber que estaba tan lejos de la escena que Bartolomeo podría desquitarse libremente con las ratas.

Y así hizo, en el instante que la vio alejada de todo comenzó por golpear a uno de ellos robándole su arma y matando con ella a algunos, recibió un disparo en el hombro pero logró continuar hasta llegar al hombre que más hizo sufrir a su kouhai, pateó su estómago tres veces antes de posicionar el arma en la cien de él.

—¿Crees que puedes alejar a mi novia de mí sin que yo no te haga nada, eh?

—Y...yo...

—¡Imbécil! —disparó al pie de su enemigo haciéndolo gritar de dolor—, te dejé vivo. Maté a tus ratas y dejé vivo, maldición. Debí matarte a ti y cada uno de ellos.

—N...

—¡Calla! —gritó—, no quería volver a matar a nadie, llevaba un año limpio, maldición... Lo jodiste todo —comentó antes de jalar el gatillo quitándole la vida. Soltó la pistola y corrió tomando en brazos a Alex, debía llevarla a un doctor pero si lo hacía llamarían a un familiar y ese sería Crocodile, no estaba seguro de querer conocer a su suegro de aquella manera, algo debía hacer y pronto.

Ella despertó poco después de salir de la guarida, mirando con ternura a Bartolomeo.

—Vamos a casa, Barto —comentó cansada, juntándose más al pecho de él para sentir su calor.

—No, debemos ir al hospital.

—Si vamos al hospital mi padre se dará cuenta de mi estado, no, vamos a tu casa —abrazó el pecho del chico haciéndolo sentir débil ante sus encantos, algo que sólo logró descubrir al ser reconocido como su novio pues no era lo mismo cuando eran amigos.

—De acuerdo —asintió.

Era la tercera vez en la noche en que Trafalgar buscaba con la mirada a Alex en el gimnasio y no la encontraba. Chicas y chicos bailaban el último vals de la noche antes de coronar a los reyes del baile que, por lo que escuchaba el cirujano de la muerte, podrían ser Kohza y Vivi o Nami y Sanji. Cualquier cosa podría pasar.

No podía creer que ella se perdiese el final de las clases, del año. Él, quien no deseaba ir, aceptó por su insistencia aunque no bailaría con ella por culpa de su novio. Maldijo por lo bajo el momento que no aceptó ser novio de la chica pero ahora que todo había acabado no podía hacer más que agachar la cabeza y seguir bebiendo.

—¿Segura que no quieres ir al baile? —preguntó Bartolomeo por quinta vez—, decoré el gimnasio muy bonito.

—No, tú no estás en condiciones de ir —habló—, si tú no vas yo tampoco.

—Oh~ pero Trafalgar estará ahí —fastidió él acurrucándose en el cuello de la chica sintiendo el sobresalto de sus hombros.

—¿Y qué?

—Puedes bailar con él...

—¿Y me dejarás bailar con él? —preguntó añadiendo leña al fuego.

—S-sí.

—¿Seguro? Creo que iré a ponerme el mejor vesti-

—No, no, mi hombro duele —chilló—, quizá debas quedarte, enfermera.

—No soy enfermera.

—Lo serás.

—Idiota.

—Tú idiota, recuérdalo cuando estés en tu universidad...

—No puedo creer que tendré que decir que tengo un novio en escuela media —suspiró ella intentando molestar a Bartolomeo.

—¿Hm?

—Ya sabes, creerán que eres menor que yo y todo eso —continuó.

—Ellos entenderán, de todas formas, eres una abuelita sensual —él besó la mejilla de ella que estaba cubierta de vendajes por los golpes recibidos, para fortuna de ambos, un doctor amigo de Barto los atendió sin decir palabra alguna y se marchó dejándolos solos.

—C-Cállate —golpeó ella su hombro bueno—, más te vale sentirte orgulloso de decir que tienes novia universitaria.

—Oh, créeme, aunque no lo fueses —besó el hombro de Alex con ternura—, aunque no estuvieses en la universidad...estoy orgulloso de tenerte.

Selló esas últimas palabras de la noche con un largo y pasional beso...


	15. Épilogo

Entre el blanco de las paredes, pacientes gritando y doctores pidiendo más enfermeras, Alex se desenvolvía. Ella y Trafalgar lograron ingresar a la mejor universidad de medicina a la que pudiesen aspirar que, de hecho, fue la Universidad por la que tanto se esforzó Trafalgar en presentar un experimento importante que quizá (con más estudios de laboratorio) debelaría una cura definitiva para el Hakuen-byou.

Dos años han pasado desde entonces y con el apoyo de expertos y motivación de Alex, sus estudios sobre la enfermedad que mató a su familia podría tener solución, ni siquiera la patentaría en lo que consiguiese la cura, la haría publica para que todos puedan curarse como lo hizo él.

La mañana del registro prometía ser ajetreada pero nunca creyó encontrarse con el padre de Alex en el pasillo mirándolo fijamente, molesto por no poder fumar si quiera un puerro dentro de la instalación. Alex a su lado, se encontraba igual de impactada que él pues hacía dos años que no le dirigía la palabra.

—¿Quién eres tú, mocoso? —su voz, cortante como siempre hizo que el chico sintiese escalofríos en su espalda— ¿su novio?

—No —respondió—, sólo un amigo de la universidad.

—Oh —dijo sin asombro—, entonces es cierto, Alex.

—¿Qué? —preguntó cortante por la extraña manera de su padre saludar.

—Que tienes un novio en escuela media —negó con la cabeza—, inaudito. Una Crocodile saliendo con un niño.

—Ese niño me apoyó en ser enfermera —reconoció.

—¿él paga tus estudios?

—No, los pago yo... —respondió con la misma actitud que él, muy en el fondo Crocodile admitía que le gustaba que ella actuase como él en ese tipo de situaciones, el problema era que no le gustaba que actuara así con él.

—Ten —tendió él una tarjeta a su hija que pronto reconoció como una invitación a una boda—, me casaré con Double Finger.

—¿Qué pasó con Miss Valentine?

—No funcionó —admitió metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos—, se supone que sería invitación para uno, pero... Lleva al mocoso contigo.

Dicho aquello caminó a la salida sin despedirse. El azabache y ella se miraron extrañados antes de continuar con su rutina de visitar a los pacientes.

Finalmente, cuando llegó a casa (apartamento de Bartolomeo) fue recibida por un fuerte olor a quemado, tuvo que correr a apagar la cocina e intentar salvar la carne de las sartenes. Limpió con su antebrazo su frente y buscó a Barto por el lugar hasta encontrarlo dormido en la ducha, agradecía internamente que el chico usara la cortina para tapar las partes vulnerables de su cuerpo, aunque no era como si no lo hubiese visto desnudo antes.

Tocó dos veces la frente del chico hasta despertarlo.

—A-A-Alex —tartamudeó.

—Dejaste quemar la carne, Barto —inició ella jalando sus mejillas—, debes estar atento la próxima.

—No...no sabía que venias hoy.

—¿Nervioso que te vea en la ducha, Barto? —lo fastidió haciéndolo sonrojar, poco a poco se acercó más a su oreja—, ¿no crees que te he visto ya suficientes veces? Bar-to-lo-me-o~

Intentó ocultar su sonrojo sumergiéndose en el agua, Alex no pudo aguantar y soltó una larga carcajada antes de salir del baño y dejarlo solo con sus pervertidos pensamientos. Arregló la cocina lo mejor que pudo y sirvió la comida en platos, más para él que para ella tomando en cuenta su voraz apetito de pirata.

Observó a Bartolomeo correr sólo cubierto en una toalla pasando del pasillo al baño.

 _Y dicen que las mujeres son tímidas,_ pensó Alex esperando que su novio se uniera a ella en la mesa. En cuanto se sentó, aun sonrojado por la tentación de la azabache, comenzó a comer rápido tragando en vez de masticar, por lo que la chica lo reprendió hasta que comió normalmente.

—Barto, tengo algo que decirte —habló ella tragando bocado.

Oh, no, Bartolomeo. ¿no es así como comienza la famosa frase del "estoy embarazada"? Las películas no mienten pero, estoy seguro de haber usado protección la última vez, ¿qué tal si le digo que no estoy listo para un niño y se cabrea?, su cerebro iba a mil por hora con cada pensamiento de lo que implicaba la frase que Alex había dicho.

—Mi padre quiere que vayamos a su boda.

—¿QUÉ? ¿EL VIEJO QUIERE QUE VAYAMOS A SU BODA? —Alex asintió ante el grito del caníbal—... menos mal —murmuró sintiéndose aliviado.

—¿menos mal? —cuestionó extrañada.

—E-eh... ¿por qué nos invitó? —cambió rápido la conversación.

—No lo sé, supongo que su prometida lo hizo reivindicarse como padre —culminó su comida y dejó los trastos en el fregadero.

—Y, ¿quieres ir?

—La verdad... —giró observando a Bartolomeo fijamente—, quiero presentarte a mi padre correctamente.

Él asintió comprensivo.

—De acuerdo, iremos entonces —ante la respuesta afirmativa de él sintió como su mundo terminaba por tomar forma y en el mejor de los sentidos, abrazó con fuerza a Barto antes de besarlo con felicidad...

—No me quedan bien los trajes —refunfuñó el pirata de cabellos verdes en el auto camino a la boda de Crocodile.

—Te queda bien, resalta tu cabello —complementó Alex sin perder la mirada del camino.

—No, a ti se te ve bien el vestido —peleó—, pero esto no es lo mío...

Faltaba sólo un giro para llegar a la boda y Alex no quería dejar a Bartolomeo sentirse mal, suficiente sería que su padre no aprobara su relación con él y estaba segura al 99.9% que eso sucedería.

—No es lo tuyo, no, pero —sonrió posando seductoramente su mano sobre el muslo del caníbal—, quizá te lo quite cuando lleguemos a casa.

—S-s-s-s-sí —tartamudeó conectando sus dedos con los de ella, esos pequeños momentos que ella siempre se aseguraba por tener con él eran los mejores aunque no acababa por acostumbrarse a la amplia suerte de tener tanto tiempo con la chica a su lado.

—¿Puedes dejar libre mi mano un momento? Tengo que hacer el cambio para estacionar —avisó, con pesar separó su mano de la azabache para terminar con el auto perfectamente estacionado al lado del salón de fiesta.

—Antes que entremos, Alex —detuvo el caníbal a la chica antes que saliera—. Te amo.

Se congeló en el sitio y por primera vez en semanas se sonrojó como la primera vez que se dieron un beso, sonrió tímida y evadiendo la mirada del ex-delincuente.

—I-idiota, eso ya lo sé —respondió intentando salir, Barto la tomó del brazo introduciéndola en el auto.

—Dime que me amas —pidió. Sonrojada le miró a los ojos y sintió su corazón acelerarse, durante el día había pensado en mantenerse calma hasta el reencuentro formal con su padre, ahora sólo quedaba dejarse llevar por los sentimientos latentes con Barto.

—T-t-te amo, Bartolomeo —confesó. Él sonrió al conseguir lo que deseaba, posó su mano tras el cuello y dio un rápido beso antes de salir del auto.

Ambos tomados de la mano entraron mostrando la invitación, sin ningún problema lograron entrar al gran salón. Personas conocidas para Alex se acercaban e intentaban conversar con ella sobre el futuro de la empresa de Crocodile, conociéndolos sabía que sólo intentaban cazar fortuna con ella en vez de ir por el gran pez que resultaba ser su padre.

Sólo sonreía y aferraba más su mano a la de Bartolomeo sintiendo su apoyo incondicional.

Ni su padre ni la novia habían aparecido aún o eso creía Alex pues no los veía en ningún rincón del sitio, por tener su vista en otro lado no pudo darse cuenta de que Barto dejaba su lado por ir en búsqueda de algo para comer en la mesa de refrigerios, detestaba las reuniones superficiales pero lo peor era tener que soportar la corbata que le sofocaba, comió camarones y tomó dos copas de vino en sus manos para ofrecerle una a la azabache.

Antes que pudiese dar un paso el hombre de la cicatriz en el rostro, cabello negro, y sonrisa manipuladora se detuvo frente a él. Crocodile sonreía al ver lo pequeño e indefenso que lucía el estudiante de escuela media.

 _¿Cómo puede Alex salir con alguien así?,_ pensó.

—Bartolomeo, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

—S-s-sí —tartamudeó aunque intentaba sonar firme en su respuesta.

—Gracias por la copa —musitó quitando la copa de vino destinada a su hija, el rebelde le miró juzgándolo por un instante—, ¿sucede algo?

—No, nada —mintió.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas saliendo con mi hija? —bebió el contenido de su copa.

—Dos años y medio.

—Oh~ —sonrió moqueando a Bartolomeo—, entonces eres del tipo que cuenta el tiempo... Interesante. Me han informado que antes eras un ladrón.

—Antes de conocer a su hija, señor —interrumpió.

—¿Mi hija te hizo cambiar?

—...Algo... —confesó—. Esto...

—¿Hm?

—A mí en verdad me gusta su hija, Alex es lo mejor que me ha pasa-

—...Lo mejor que me ha pasado, sí —cambió de una sonrisa a una mueca—. A mí también, por eso te advierto, Bartolomeo "el caníbal", dáñala y yo mismo te haré buscar para matarte de la manera más dolorosa posible.

Dejó la copa a uno de los meseros y se marchó dejando un nervioso Bartolomeo.

—¿Estas bien, Barto? —preguntó Alex consolándolo ante el respingo que recibió como respuesta.

—Tú padre es intimidante —admitió.

—¿en serio? Crecí con él así que no lo noté —sonrió sarcástica.

Un vals comenzó a sonar en el sitio, parejas se formaron y comenzaron a bailar alrededor como grandes expertos en la materia. El pelo verde invitó a Alex y también bailaron pero a su manera, todos les observaban disgustados por romper la fila clásica del baile, excepto Crocodile. Aquella fue una de las pocas veces que sonreía intensamente, ser pirata significaba no seguir ordenes ni patrones, justo lo que su hija estaba haciendo.

Dejó a su prometida bailar con su yerno, aceptando la relación de ambos únicamente en su mente...bailaron hasta que la boda, finalmente, fuese concretada con un acepto por parte de los mayores.

Con arroz los despidieron, el ramo de rosas fue lanzado y aunque Alex no logró alcanzarlo, Bartolomeo se las arregló para recibirlo.

Ambos sonrieron ante lo extraño de la situación y se marcharon a su casa.

—Alex...

—¿Sí?

—Gracias por ser mi kouhai.

—¿Eh? ¿A qué viene eso?

—Sólo diciendo —sonrió—, no quiero sonar cruel pero...me alegro que el idiota de Trafalgar te haya rechazado.

—Tonto —sonrió guardando las flores en un florero con agua—, yo también me alegro que rechazaras a Rebecca.

—¿E-e-e-eh?

—¿Creíste que no me enteraría? —sonrió pícara—. Tengo mis métodos Barto~

—...S-Sí...

No sólo debía temer a Crocodile sino también a Alex, aunque no le preocupaba tener a una celosa azabache tras él.

El futuro les prometía cosas interesantes.

 **FIN**


End file.
